Rose and Dimitri Love, games, dares, life, family
by ElektraLizzy
Summary: Rose and Dimitri. Set after Shadow Kiss, Dimitri was not turned by the strigoi. After the games, the real story begins, kidnapping, torturing, love, lust, princes and princesses. New bonds begins.
1. Truth or Dare -1

**hey guys this is the first chapter of this story and pls write tons of reviews and post your ideas. Btw only Lissa and Christian know about Rose and Dimitri. i don't own vampire academy, disclaimer but the idea is all mine.**

RPOV

"Im feeling so bored Liss, what do u wanna do" i said rolling around on my bed. "omg lets play truth or dare!" lissa squeals. i called up the gang, eddie, christian, mia and adrian. i wanted to get dimitri to come over and play with us so i was thinking of some plan to make him play with us and not get my friends suspicious.

"liss, last time kirova that old hag told us off for not having supervision while playing truth or dare last time coz we got so out of hand." i chuckled to myself as i remembered when i was dared to strip and wear the tightest, most slutty clothes ever while lissa did sex hair for me, which make me look so hot. i remembered the look on the boys faces when i went up to them and kissed 3 of them.

"why don't we ask guardian belikov to supervise rose, since u guys know each other and all" lissa said smirking at me. i went to dimiti's room and banged on the door repeatedly. he opened and was surprised to see me and had a worried look on his face. "Roza whats wrong are u ok?" i just stared at his shirtless body with all his muscles and abs moving as he spoke to me. "roza?" "yep sorry, no its not bad but i need u to supervise truth or dare with us coz we're playing it again and we need a guardian to supervise us." i looked at him with my puppy dog eyes pleading. "fine but I'm not playing" "thats what u think" i said under my breath so he couldn't hear.

I took him to my dorm and when we came in, everyone was already there. they all had a confused look when dimitri came in after me and i told them about his need to be there because of the supervision needed.

adrian brought with him many bottles of vodka and i raised my eyebrow at him. "what?Rose i just brought them in case we needed them for the dares u know." i gave him a disapproving look. "u know u shld really stop drinking so much."

lissa then jumped in quickly and said "Let the games begin."


	2. Let the Games Begin -2

**sorry the last chapter was short but keep remembering to write lots of reviews and say all your ideas and requests for the types of games or questions asked.**

RPOV

"im gonna go first." i said. eddie and christian both looked worried. "no way I'm going first, u r like the queen of truth or dare, no way am i letting u go first." christian says as he stares at me. we all sat in a circle and it went, christian, lissa, me, dimitri, eddie, mia and then adrian. "Eddie, truth or dare?" "dare of course I'm not a wuss." christian smirks at eddie. "lets see i want you to go and make out with mia for 2 minutes." i watched as Mia blushed bright red, same as eddie. i always knew something was going on there.

MPOV

no way i didn't want this to happen, damn christian with his stupid observant ways. i don't want eddie to know that i have a crush on him. he obviously doesn't feel the same way or he would've asked me out by now. i shifted closer to eddie.

EPOV

Ive been crushing on mia for a while now but i haven't had the guts to just ask her out, and she doesn't even like me back. why would she. well here goes.

RPOV

i watched as eddie and mia leaned in, they start making out slowly at first but then they picked up the speed and i definitely saw some spark there. why didn't i notice before and why didnt eddie tell me. i was probably too engaged with hiding dimiti's and my relationship. after the kiss ended. eddie started to stutter and blush saying "umm mia, that was pretty good…will u go out with me?" mia turned even more red. seriously i didn't even know any1 could go this red before, jesus woman. "yes..eddie that would be pretty nice." i smiled as i shifted a look at dimitri. he caught my eyes and we both thought the same thing. that we were jealous of them, coz they will be able to date in public but dimitri and i will always be a secret, well maybe not after graduation. "lissa truth or dare?" eddie asked lissa. " truth" she replied, knowing that eddie and i gave the worst dares, well he is runner up to me. "wimp" i say. lissa shrugs she would rather not get a bad dare. "tell me all of your crushes that u had before christian." eddie smirks slyly. "well I've only had one crush before but it wasn't major or anything." she blushes and looks down. "well guardian belikov, you can't blame me! he is kinda hot." lissa told me thro the bond " **yes its tru, sorry but u know i would never try anything on him."** i nodded at her reassuringly. i wasn't shocked though, nearly every girl in the school had a crush on dimitri.

"mia truth or dare?" mia being a wuss and said truth but no surprise there. lissa wasn't very good at giving guid truths to dares unless she had my help but i wasn't gonna be mean this round. "how long have u been crushing on eddie?" mia blushes red again and says "1 month" eddie leans over and gently kisses her.

"guardian belikov, truth or dare?" mia asks. "I don't think i should play." dimitri says eyeing me. "belikov, come on just relax for once and have some fun." dimitri sighs as if he would regret it "fine, dare"

i smiled at him approvingly. mia has always suspected something going o n between dimitri and i but i would always deny it. "i dare u to make out with rose for 5 minutes."

DPOV

oh no, what if ppl find out about us, what if i can't control myself. i try to keep a straight face and act like mia's dare was nothing at all. but inside my heart was racing and i was scared. "i can't its against the school policy." i say trying to get out get out of the dare. "its fine, no ones gonna tell." christain says as he smirks. every1 nods. i sigh and i lean in to rose and say, "rose are you sure about this?" rose nods in reply and i start to gently kiss her, she shoes her tongue down my throat and i hers, we start to go faster whilst getting caught up in the moment and slow down before any1 realises that it means anything. i break away and they all stare at me, they suspect slightly but don't say since we didn't make it very obvious. "adrian, truth or dare?"

"dare I'm not a pussy." i think hard and want to give him some revenge for constantly hitting on rose even tho he knew about our secret relationship.

"i dare u to go to kirova and take christian with u and profess your love for him." i smirked casually. "woahh belikov, didn't know u hard the guts." eddie says as he looks at me laughing.

"why me, all the time, its not even my dare but they always choose me." christian whines and complains. "i think its because people don't like u sparky." rose says sniggering. christian sticks out his tongue.

RPOV

i took my camera out, definitely waiting to record this. i follow adrian and christian to kirovas room while christian whines and adrian grunts annoyed. adrian knocks on the door and the barges in. "can i help u adrian?" kirova asks startled. "i just want to say that i am in love with christian ozera and he doesn't love me back. what do i do , please help me." kirova looks completely shocked as she replays what adrian just said to her. she looks at christian who looks as miserable as hell and begins to say "well i don't think christian is sexually attracted to men and i can't do anything about it, I'm truly sorry." i can't stop but stifle a laugh and kirova looks and sees me, she then raises an eyebrow. "kirova its, fine i don't think I like christian anymore, thanks for your help, bye!" we all run away laughing, even christian now since its all over.

"rose truth or dare?" adrian asks me as i reply, "what? u don't even need to ask, dare." adrian thinks for a while and finally says. "i dare u to go to jesse in the most sexiest and sluttiest clothes and to tell him that you like him and need him, dimitri will wait outside quietly for u incase of emergencies."

i sigh as i start to change in the most sexiest clothes, with my black top with my push up bra, my shorts and long leather boots. as i walk out of them bathroom i see dimitri and adrian staring at me and gawping. i leave the room with dimitri following closely behind me. he quickly pushes me into a dark place in the corridor and kisses me deeply. "it was so hard to resist the urge." he growls softly into my ear. "i have to go to jesses room now for the dare, remember?"

i walk to jesses room and knock , he answer and stares at me in awe. dimitri hides around the corner and jesse invite me in. "wow u r so beautiful." i reply "yeah whatever, i like u jesse and i want to spend my life with you." jesse growls and say that he knew it all along and he always wanted me. he started kissing me and i kissed him back to make it more realistic. suddenly he puts handcuffs aournd my wrist and ties them to his bed along with the other hand. "what do u think you're doing?" i demand. "don't even act all innocent, you are trying to seduce me and i know u want this." he starts to strip until he is naked and strips me until i am almost naked. i start to scream for help as even tho i am rose hathaway, i can't do anything about this while handcuffed to the bed. "DIMITRI! HELP!." i scream. jesse looks puzzled but then realises when dimitri knocks down the door. he sees me in only my bra and underwear handcuffed to the bed, then stares at jesse. he turns red of fury and anger and storms straight towards jesse and starts to beat the crap out of him. "stop, stop I'm sorry" jesse gasps. "sorry?SORRY?" dimitri hissed. dimitri breaks his nose and then starts to help me get out of the bed and put some clothes on. "i need to report this to kirova." i look at him unwillingly but i know that i can't stop him from doing his job. "ok" i mumble.

DPOV

HOW DARE HE. i will get him for this, this son of a bitch did this to my roza , if i wasn't there what would have happened, i will kill him. i carry roza towards kirovas office and barge in, she looks at me holding rose and looks started and worried. "whats happened" she says. "JESSE ZEKLOS TRIED TO RAPE ROSE," i boom across the room. i want to slam the desk in anger and frustration. roza is lying there, shocked and limp, not saying anything. "rose is this true?" she calmly asks rose. rose nods her head. "jesse will be punished. tomorrow everything will be ok." i sigh in relief but have to continuously stop myself from going to jesses dorm and repeatedly smashing his face into the wall. "thank you" i say as i walk out of the office.

roza falls asleep in my arms as i take her back to her dorm and when i open the door i see everyone there. "what took u guys so long and what wer-" christian stops talking as he notices that something is wrong. "what happened?" i tell them everything about jesse and my blood boils even more. "i will kill that son of a bitch he will die." eddie says writhing with anger. mia looks shocked and feels terrible. christian even tho he claims he hates rose, cares about her very much and clenches his fist. "WHERE IS HE?" lissa screams. even tho she is a moroi her face turns red with anger, i had to stop her from leaving the room and actually killing jesse. i left the room to let them sort out everything.

 **do u like the twist, i will have them playing more games when this cools down and no one suspects rose and dimitri except for mia. pls write a review about if you liked what happened.**


	3. Spin the Bottle -3

Hope **u liked the chapter just now, write review on what u think.**

RPOV

a few weeks had gone by since Jesse and he was gone now from the school and he transferred to another **academy** somewhere. I was very happy when I heard that he was gone even tho I had to constantly hear about Lissa and how she was going to murder him if she ever saw him again.

"Let's play spin **the** bottle **since** we didn't get to finish our truth or dare last time. I'll call the gang" Lissa says. I've about forgotten mostly what happened. "Yeah sure it'll be fun can I tell dimitri to come over and play." I said knowing she **wohuld** obviously say yes. Once every 2 days I sneak into dimitris room and slip into his bed at night. I pick up the phone and call dimitri. It's rings and he picks up. "Roza what's going on?" I chuckle. "I have to come over and play spin the bottle with us." I could tell even over the phone he was reluctant to do this. "Ok then but not too long." As I hung up the phone everyone came in to my dorm and then I remembered that we forgot the bottle but then I realised it was fine. Adrian was with us and that's how I know that he always carries bottles with him.

We all sat down in a circle and it was Lisa's turn to go first , she spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie, she **pecked** him on the mouth but thro the bond I could tell she hated it and found it disgusting, mostly because of the fact that Eddie has been like a brother to the both of us. It was eddies go and he spun it and landed on mia. We all groaned as we saw them making out in front of us and I gagged. Mia spun the bottle on me and I sighed, quickly pecked her lips and wiped my mouth.

I waited expectantly to see who the bottle landed on, it was dimitri. Oh shit I thought, telling by the way he looked, he thought the exact same thing as me. "Cmon rose u can do this again." Eddie said teasingly. I pecked dimitri on the lips trying to act disgusted and he did the same thing. I was waiting to see who he would spin on. Christian. "Whyyy always me". Christian groaned. "I couldn't be anymore happier." Dimitri says sarcastically. They leaned forward and barely missed each other whilst they afterwards both gagged to and both came running to the bathroom to scrap their tongues and mouths. Dimitri left the room and I follows him to the corridor and he stopped passionately kissing me.

EPOV

i queerly followed rose and dimitri out with the gang following quietly behind me. I **looked** up and saw them KISSING. WTF what r they doing? I heard gasps from everyone and stared. After a few minutes rose heard and saw us

 **How do u think the gang will react to this. U can choose I will do a poll and the way u want it to go with happen. Good or bad?. Your choice , do the poll or write a review**


	4. Reactions -4

**this chapter is how everyone reacts when they hear about rose and Dimitri's relationship in the corridor. Read to find out what happens next.**

RPOV

i was kissing Dimitri when I heard gasps and coming from the other side of the corridor. Shit, they must of followed us. Shit. Dimitri stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. I broke away from the kiss immediately and saw Eddie followed by the others emerging from the shadows. i was shocked at what to say, usually i could get a comeback in my mind like snap but this time i was too shocked to do anything. Eddie straight up stormed towards Dimitri and punched him on the face. "don't you EVER hurt her." Eddie writhed. i could tell that he was fuming so i kept a safe distance. "And Rose, WHY would u keep this a secret from me? I'm your best friend." Eddie stared at me but with much more ease than how he glared at Dimitri. "Sorry, i was going to tell u but i was worried." I told Eddie looking down on the floor. "Whatever." Eddie says as he fumes off, down the corridor.

Mia runs after him but before she left, she said "I'm happy for u two. I told u i always knew." i looked at her with a grateful look mostly because she was mad at me like Eddie. "But Dimitri, if you EVER do anything to her, i will kill you." Mia says. "You can join the queue." Dimitri says sarcastically but still worried. "i will just say that I, Christian Ozera knew about this whole scandal all along and I approve." Christian starts stating. i look at Lissa. She then tells me through the bond. " **IT wasn't me, i don't know how he knows."** i believed her and looked once more at her reassuringly. "But again Dimitri, if u ever make her do something she doesn't want to do" Christian said as in his hand he flared up a fireball, showed what he could do to Dimitri i demonstration. i stared at Dimitri he looked a slightest bit scared but i wasn't really sure.

Adrian just laughed to himself. Lissa smiled at me accepting everything that had just happened. "Umm, i better go and check on Eddie." I said as i ran towards where I knew Eddie would be. i quickly arrived at a big old oak tree, in the edge of the school. Eddie and I when we were younger always used to come to this tree when we thought deeply or just wanted to hide. It was basically our spot. i looked out a saw Eddie sitting on one of the branches of the tree alone. i realised that he must have found a way to get here without Mia seeing so that he could have some time to himself.

i jumped on the tree branch next to him. "Eddie please I'm sorry." Eddie sighed next to me and continued to look down fiddling with some leaves. "Rose, its ok, i just needed sometime to take this all in. i accept your relationship with Dimitri now." I hugged Eddie tightly. "Thanks so much Eddie, you don't know how much this means to me."

i brought him back to the room and everyone was back, even Mia. She must have realised that I would have found Eddie and take him back. i saw Dimitri shifting uncomfortably.

"Should we continue?" i said enthusiastically, since i just thought i didn't need to hide this from them anymore and it made me feel so good.

"Can we play Never Have I Ever?" Christian said innocently. "Im not sure you want to, you will probably be scarred by Rose and all of her... _activities._ "

"ok lets play."


	5. Never have I ever -5

**Thanks guys for all the PM's i have been receiving. But please write me more reviews, thanks.**

We finally decided to start the game and i wasn't sure what to play with but then an idea popped into my mind. "Adrian, pass us those bottles of Vodka. Give 2 bottles to each of us." Adrian grinned devilishly. We each got 2 bottles each and Mia started.

"Never have i ever stripped in front of Kirova." Mia said. i took a swig of my bottle and so did Christian. "What? It was a dare." He said again acting all innocent.

It was Christian's turn now, "Never have i ever, fallen in love with someone at least a year older than me." Mia and I both pouted. "Hey that's no fair." as we took another swig. Since Mia was the year below Eddie.

Lissa had her go and said "Never have i ever killed a Strigoi." Dimitri and i drank. I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged.

Adrian's go. "Never have i ever, set something on fire." Christian and I ate one. Then I saw Dimitri try and sneak one in. Everyone noticed at all looked at Dimitri startled. "It was in Russia, when i was 14. I was very rebellious then." Everyone laughed including me. He had never told me, well i'll ask him about it later, some other time.

Dimitri's go. "Never have i ever, hurt a teacher at this school before." I took a swig, as well as Eddie and same as Lissa and i stared at her, "When the darkness was controlling me." Lissa quickly said. Of course, Lissa would never have the guts to actually punch someone, she was just too nice. "Does Putting someone on fire count?" Christian asked. "Yes" was Dimitri's reply. Christian took a swig.

"My go now, Never have i ever had sex with more than one person." I stated. Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Adrian all took one. "Wait, so Rose was Dimitri your first and only? Same for him?" Mia asked questionably. "Yeah." i replied. "Aww thats so sweet." Mia said blushing at Dimitri. i had already starting to feel unstable.

I kissed Dimitri gently on the lips, then started to make out with him. "Stop! You're scarring me!" Christian shrieks. "Oh really, i think u want to take that back on the amount of time i had woken up to you and Lissa doing it in the church." Christian and Lissa both turned away blushing.

Mia said "Never have i ever had a crush on Rose." Dimitri and Adrian both took one. "Hey, thats not fair. Nearly every boy in the school has or has had a crush on Rose." Adrian stated, Dimitri just glared at him angrily and jealously. I shrugged.

I was already very drunk and on one more i would literally be sick. Christian said "Never had i ever um i can't think but whatever it is Rose will definitely drink so ." I took a drink looking slyly at Christian. Yep and i felt sick. i ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. "Are u ok?" Eddie shouted. Dimitri looked concerned and said. "We should stop and continue this tomorrow when Rose is feeling better." He helped everyone to clear out and placed me on my bed, before leaving his placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Goodnight Roza." he whispered. "Thanks" i feebly said. i heard the door shut and fell asleep.

 **did u like that, next chapter there will be playing more games. PLease write reviews or send me PM's.**


	6. Where Are You? -6

**I hoped u liked the previous chapter, please follow me and favourite me story. IF you do i will give u a shout out in the next chapter. Im sorry i will include more other POV this time.**

RPOV

The next day i woke up feeling a bit unwell but much better than last night, mostly i remember playing Never Have i ever and constantly throwing up at night. As soon as I woke up, i called Dimitri and told him that i was feeling much better, since i knew he would be worried about me. I had all these classes and wanted to play a fun game today and i had already made up my mind about which game. Hide and Seek, everyone already knew the rules. Hide anywhere in the school and your partners will look for you. if they found u, they could do anything they want to u. if they don't find you in 30 minutes, the other partner can do whatever they want to you. IF you are without a partner u can choose which partner to join and try to beat the other partner to him/her and the same rules apply. i started calling up Lissa to tell her and she said that she would get everyone together to meet up at my room. In no later than 20 Minutes everyone had already arrived. i explained to them what game we were playing and they were all excited. Adrian slyly started to say "Well, since i don't have a partner, i get to choose." Oh no, not with us. "Rose and Dimitri." i saw Dimitri glared at him in jealously and anger. He was clenching his fist with anger and would go up and punch Adrian flat out but i stopped him. "All the girls will hide and they guys will look for them, we have 5 minutes to hide."

i started to sprint out of the door and i ran to the big oak tree and started to climb my way up. i was all the way at the top so no one could see me unless they climbed all the way up too.

DPOV

No way was this pathetic Adrian finding my Roza before i do, I will have to beat him or who knows what he will do to her. As i thought this i clenched my fist angrily and was about to punch Adrian before Rose stopped me. Rose started to say "All the girls will hide and they guys will look for them, we have 5 minutes to hide." then saw all of them speed out of the door and blowing kisses towards us. i clenched my teeth at Adrian while all of us talked for 5 minutes and everyone sensed the tension between Adrian and I. No one dared to joke about it, even Christian, since i looked like i was i about to murder.

After 5 minutes we all went out our separate ways to find our partners. But the thing is I didn't know where to look for Roza but Adrian probably did.

I knew the possible places Rose would hide, Kirova's Office, Her Dorm, the Cafeteria or the Big Oak tree. i would check those places in order and hope that Adrian doesn't beat me first.

APOV

i was definitely gonna win this, i love Rose and will never stop and need to prove to her that i knew her more well than the Russian, and that i am meant to be with her and not him. She would either be in her Dorm, Big Oak tree or Kirova's Office. i would check them in order but i know that she is definitely in one of those places. i just hope that Dimitri wouldn't find her first.

 **Write a review and you can choose who finds Rose first, Dimitri or Adrian. remember ones who write reviews will get shout outs in the next chapter.**


	7. Adrian or Dimitri? -7

**Many of u and have PM'ed me who you want to win. Please write reviews and continue PMing me.**

DPOV

I need to find my Roza. i start walking up to Kirova's Office when i hear a shuffling behind me. I turn around and grab the person's neck, then i hear a yelping and i realise it was Christian. "Geez man, its just me" Christian says as i let him go. "Sorry Christian but right now i need to find Rose." I walk in to Kirova's Office but i am disappointed to find out that Roza isn't hiding here.

APOV

I walk towards Rose's Dorm and i am really excited since now is my chance. I quickly check her dorm and realise that she's not here, I really thought she would but at least i have 2 other places. I have to be quick though since the Russian is probably looking for her in the same places too.

RPOV

I feel so bored on the trees, and the leaves are starting to scratch me. I decide to go and see where Lissa is hiding. I see that she is hiding in the church attic, really Liss? Just too predictable. I think for a while and decide that this tree is really bugging me so i decide to move and hide somewhere else. I climb down the tree and cut my arm badly on the way down but I'm not a pussy and not gonna leave the game because of some stupid scratch which is killing me. I think of where to go and suddenly have a brainstorm. The most important place to me is THE CABIN. I don't think Adrian would ever guess but Dimitri might in a while and by that time, the 30 minutes would be over. It's already been 10 minutes and no one has even passed this tree yet so i should be able to get to the cabin unnoticed.

DPOV

I started to walk towards Roza's dorm when i saw a blonde headed figure standing near her bed. I knew it was that spirit using, girlfriend stealing Adrian Ivashkov. I walked up towards him and said "What are you doing here" I said angrily. "Well the thing is, you don't know her as well as I do, u underestimate how much i know about her." Adrian smirks and leaves the room.

APOV

I quickly walk away form the dorm and rush to the Big Oak tree where i suspect Rose is, since i smelt a ghastly smell on Dimitri's duster, i immediately knew he had already gone to Kirova's Office so i quickly rushed to the tree. When i got there, i realised that Rose was probably there since there was blood one one of the branches of the trees. She must have moved. I start to fidget with my hands without realising it since I'm worries about her and what if she's hurt?

DPOV

Its already been 20 Minutes and i go straight to the big oak tree, then i notice blood and i think that it is my precious Roza's. Then I realise, where could she have gone since she was hurt? Where is a place which has a first aid kit or somewhere that i memorable but safe. i thought for a while then thought THE CABIN. Why didn't i think of this sooner, she could be bleeding to death right now, what if she hit here head on the tree or something while she was coming down. I sprint to the cabin and already see the door wide open, she must be in there. I see Roza looking at something blankly and then as i come closer i notice someone else stepping out of the shadows, ADRIAN. I straight out walk to him and punch him flat out. "Stop Dimitri, he won. Just let's go back to my dorm and wait for the others to see how they did. I feel so bad since i wasn't the one to get to Roza first, i looked down at her arm and noticed that it had been bandaged up.

RPOV

We walked the rest of the way in silence and i looked uo to see Dimitri and i could tell he was mad, then i looked up at Adrian with a smirk on his face and he looked so happy like he had won the world cup or something. When we arrived at my dorm, i saw Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia. "who won?" i asked already guessing by Mia's Glum face, that Eddie had won. "I found Mia in the cafeteria hiding while munching food, she must have been hungry." Eddie said as he laughed away silently. "I won my game and Christian never found me." Lissa said proudly whilst Christian looked down in shame. "U were in the church attic, i saw. Poor poor Christian." I said as i teased him. "So who won here?" Christian asked slyly and could sense the obvious tension between Dimitri and Adrian. "Adrian found her first." Dimitri mumbled very quietly. "What was that Dimitri? Who won?" Adrian teased and Dimitri glared at him furiously. Everyone could tell that he was writhing in jealousy."Eeshh, Dimitri jealous are u?" Eddie said laughing. Dimitri gave hims menacing look and he suddenly stopped. "Dimitri, its fine, its only for one night." I tried to say gently and soothingly but the words came out wrong and sound even worse. Dimitri sank down very solemnly and Adrian said "Rose its fine all I want is one kiss."Dimitri looked up gladly that i wasn't going to spend the night with him but still annoyed that I had to kiss Adrian. I looked at Dimitri for approval and he looked down and sighed. I leaned into Adrian and kissed him hard, that was it, I saw Dimitri and immediately broke the kiss with Adrian, then i ran to Dimitri and smothered him with kisses. "Well its your own damn fault isn't it, you should have found me first." I whispered into his ear.

 **I hope u liked that, most of you guys said Adrian on PM and i decided to add a bit of a twist so that Adrian doesn't get much action. Post a review and followers and** **favouriters get a shoutout next chapter. :) Shoutout to mandyzonneveld**


	8. Captured -8

**i hoped u liked that last chapter on hide and seek and the small twist.**

RPOV

"Oh my gosh Lissa, i can't believe I'm turning 18 this week, in 2 days!" I said. I was so excited because I wasn't sure what presents i would be getting, especially Dimitri. Also i wouldn't be a minor anymore and if anyone found out about Dimitri and I, then it won't be as bad. "Rose, you have to leave the room because i need to do something." Lissa told me looking suspiciously, and I tried to act unknowing that she was going to call the rest of the gang and organise something for my birthday present. I left the room and went to sneak off to Dimitri's room while I left Lissa plan whatever she was planning for me. I knocked on his door patiently waiting and when I went in and saw Dimitri reading one of western books he loved so much. I really felt like training so I dragged him from his bed and took him outside. "Roza.." He grumbled, annoyed that i had taken him out of reading.

"Come on, lets go outside and train", I had been feeling a bit out of shape, even tho i was completely fine. Then i felt extremely nauseous and doubled back in pain. "Roza, what happened, are you ok?" Dimitri asked so sincerely looking worried. "STRIGOI" i gasped out still feeling the pain of the nausea. I got up and we both took our stakes out whilst Dimitri shouted BURIA across the halls. Teachers and Guardians came running out and telling all the students to runs back to their dorms. Lissa and Christian came out to us and likewise again, Christian demanded that he stayed with me and fight the Strigoi with his fire magic. I agreed after the last Strigoi battle and I wasted lots of time arguing with him and in the end he was very helpful. Christian stayed with us and Lissa ran back to her dorm whilst Eddie protected her. I looked out and saw 50 pairs of red eyes moving towards us. "Go!" Shouted Christian as he set them on fire and Dimitri and I both ran to the Strigoi and started killing them. I had killed around 20 when I realised that i was surrounded. Dimitri had gone since while he was fighting he was forced to move far away from me. A red headed Strigoi gazed at me and said "Rose Hathaway we meet at last, i have heard too many stories about you." I stared at him and said "Yeah right, what are u talking about." I started to fight them off and oil around 5 more when i got hit on the head with a rock. I blacked out and all i saw was black.

I woke up and was tied up, legs, arms, body. "Wow, this is a bit much, i know there's a compliment hidden somewhere there." I joked sarcastically, even though i was quite scared not knowing where i was. It was dark except from a few torches on the side so that they could see. The red headed Strigoi started to walk towards me and said" Hello Rose, i heard that you were awake." he smirked slightly. "Why did u attack the school?!" I asked question-ally. "Well, it wasn't the school which was our goal, it was you." He chuckled to himself in a way that was meant to say that i was supposed to know that they were going after me.

"What?" I asked breathing heavily now. "Well, the thing is Rose Hathaway, is that you are very special indeed. You caught our eyes from the moment that you were shadow kissed and you even confirmed our suspicions when you killed those 2 strigoi with the sword in Spoksane. We of course weren't happy when you killed them but at least it was confirmed." He said grinning. "What was confirmed?" I demanded. He chuckled to himself once more. "You have a destiny, you will become the greatest leader and guardian that this world has ever seen, either for the Strigoi or for the Moroi's and Dhampir's." I was completely speechless. "Me?" I asked questioning my ability to do anything. "Yes you" He said. "I will now leave you to your thoughts while you think about what i have just told you." He said as he walked away from me into a deeper part of the cave i was trapped in.

I thought to myself completely shocked and didn't know what to do, I didn't even believe that i was capable of such a destiny. I decided to look inside Lissa's mind and see what she was doing.

 **Lissa was crying non stop and wouldn't get out of her room. Christian was beside her trying to comfort her. "Rose will be fine,** **she can take care of herself." Christian was saying in effort to try and comfort Lissa was in completely distraught. I could feel her pain, sadness and worry, it was gut wrenching and horrible. "Get Dimitri Christian, I want to speak to him." Lissa managed to say in tears. Christian immediately left the room and when Lissa went past the mirror i saw the state she was in. Her hair was a complete mess and there were tears all over her face, her makeup was ruined and she looked so heartbroken. I had only been gone around a week i realised, that must have meant i had blacked out for almost 4 days. I felt shock as the door slammed shut and saw my Dimitri walk in. Dimitri my Dimitri. I missed him so much. Then i looked at his face, i could tell that he had trouble keeping a straight face but i knew how he missed and loved me. "Do u have any idea where Rose could be Dimitri?" Lissa asked in hope. "I'm sorry Princess, if i knew i would be over there right now." He looked with such sadness my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I came out of it, I couldn't watch this anymore, it was too painful.**

As i came out of Lissa's mind, the red headed strigoi came towards me and said, "Have you thought of anything, are you ready to join us and become one of us.?" He asked sincerely, then i felt anger. "No." I spat at his face and i saw him wipe it off in disgust. "Oh, and i forgot to mention this part of the destiny." He smirked. He started to read out from a page of a book and said "In order for the Destined One to become the bring power to the Strigoi, the Destined One must be completely broken of heart and feel coldness and plain hatred for all. Must feel, unloved, uncared for and then and only then can the Destined One be turned into a Strigoi. If turned before the time is right, the Destined One will not become the leader for the Strigoi and not only that, the Destined One will have been turned back by sunrise." I just listened in silence, it was all so much to take it and I needed to think it through. What were they going to go to make me so broken?

I mean, i wouldn't be broken if Lissa and Dimitri were still there and they would forever love me, i knew that so how would they manage it. Then i thought, Lissa and Dimitri, thats how! They were going to kill them! I lashed out, trying to escape as soon as i realised what they were planning to do. The red headed just stared at me watching the show. "Remember she's still dangerous, tie her up more." He ordered, even though he was safe, he was still cautious as he heard and saw my abilities. "We need her broken, feeling like she can never escape and feeling no hope." He told the other Strigoi, saying all this intentionally in from tot me. One of them spoke out saying, "How are we supposed to do this?" He asked dumbly and blatantly. The red head whispered closely to them so that i couldn't make out what they were all saying but afterwards i saw that all of them were grinning with an evil look on their face. The same kind of evil look that Christian always made when he was about to do something horrible to me. And i was quite sure that them grinning was much worse.

As some of them left us, I saw some returning with a cloth and water, then i was like oh shit when i knew what they were going to do. BUt suddenly without any notice i jumped inside of Lissa's head.

 **Lissa was clutching her heart, and said "I think i can feel what Rose is feeling and she's really scared. Something bad is happening to her." Dimitri looked at Lissa with a twisted face, he was worried for me. Now i know that Lissa can feel what i'm feeling and at least that's something, she might not be able to see me just yet but she can feel what I'm feeling.**

I jumped back into my reality and saw them tying me up tighter and i could tell that i was definitely going to have lots red marks over my body later. I knew what they would do to me, they would make me feel like i was drowning, its a kind of horrible torture. I was sitting on one of those metal chairs where you could change the positions and they started to turn me downwards but so i was facing up. The put the cloth on me and started to pour the cold water on my face and i couldn't breathe. I was screaming but it was muffled through the water and cloth and i was crying a lot. **Lissa screamed and choked being unable to breathe, like when Lissa was captured by Victor. "She's being tortured, by them" Lissa tried to make out whilst she was screaming and in pain while they were torturing me. A tear rolled down Dimitri's eye and I felt so sad.**

I struggled and they let me breathe but not long before they repeated the process again and again until i fainted. **"It must have been pretty bad, if Lissa fainted, I hope rose is ok." I heard Christian saying with a look of sadness and shame. Lissa started to wake up and told Dimitri and Christian what they were doing to me. Dimitri slumped back on his shoulders feeling helpless since for once he couldn't do anything to help me.**

I then realised, if I could communicate with Lissa through the bond, then she could help. I tried and kept trying until i said to her

R " _Liss are you there?"_

 **She gasped with relief and small excitement and began to tell Dimitri and Christian that i was communicating with her.**

 _L "Rose, are you ok?"_

 _R "I am, they have me in some sort of cave but i have a feeling that we are not too far away from you"_

 _L "Rose, just hang on, we are coming for you, Dimitri says that he thinks he knows where you are."_

 _R "oh, Dimitri, is he ok, can u tell him that i love him and i miss him."_

 _L "Rose, he misses u too and he says that he loves you very much."_

 _R "Liss, i hope you are ok. There's a Strigoi and he says that i am like a Destined One, to either be a great Strigoi leader or the best guardian there has ever been._

 _L "Rose, don't worry about that right now, we are coming to get you. Get ready we will be there in 1 hour. I am getting all the guardians to come with me, just hang tight and don't do anything until we come to you."_

 _R "ok, see you soon."_

I looked up at the ceiling of the cave and felt hope that i was going to be rescued, i would if i could guessed that around 30 Strigoi were hiding here in this cave. There was water dripping slowly from the cave ceiling and every time, my ropes would get wetter and i felt that soon i might have a chance of escaping my bonds. Time had gone by and suddenly i heard shouts, screams and grunts coming from above me. I began to scream and shout "IM HERE! HELP COME AND GET ME!" My mouth was suddenly covered by a Strigoi but by that time someone had heard me and came down the cave. The guardian managed to kill the Strigoi that was guarding me and I got the silver stake from him and helped the others kill the Strigoi.

I had killed around 12 Strigoi and then i saw Dimitri with his hair glistening in the sunlight where he was, looking for me and guarding the vehicles. I ran to him and put my arms around him knowing that we were safe since we were in the sunlight. He kissed me deeply and long for a long time and no one seemed to notice since they were too busy fighting off the Strigoi. Dimitri called off the Guardian and they ran bad to the cars and we drove back to St. Vladimir's. When i got back i was greeted with hugs and praises even sympathy from people i didn't even know. But when i saw Lissa i felt so happy and fulfilled. They had come back and rescued me. All of those Guardians, just for me.

They told me to get rest and that tomorrow morning i would have to tell Kirova what happened at the cave. Dimitri walked me back and i asked him to stay the night with me in his arms, "Roza " I heard his say just before i fell asleep.

 **Did you like that chapter, it was quite action packed wasn't it.**

 **i will give a shout out to**

 **Seul Veritable Amour**

 **bozo94**

 **Lissa Sage**

 **There will more chapters, and please write many reviews for me and send me PM's of what you think. IF you favourite or follow you will get a shout out.**


	9. Surprise -9

**Hey thanks fir the reviews, and i would like to give a shout out to russia2774,**

 **Viktoria** **king, vinna belikova , jessicadangerfield9**

RPOV

I woke up with a groggy head, i desperately felt like i wanted to fall straight back asleep again.i dragged self out of bed and headed towards Kirova's Office. When i arrived, Dimitri, Adrian and Lissa were already there talking to her and giving her a full brief of what happened. They all stopped talking when they saw me go through the doors, Kirova looked at me with the deepest sympathy. I stared at her wide eyed at then realised what had happened over the past few days and then realised. "Oh shit, I forgot my birthday." I exclaimed. They all realised too and had a guilty look on their faces because they all forgot too. I then too Kirov my side of the story and what happened, even telling her that i was The Destined One. Lisa gave out a gasp and I nodded confirming that it was true. Before anyone could say anything, i was out of the door and gone back to my dorm.

I had missed everyone so much and that day and afterwards i went to see Mason's Grave. I told him all about what had happened and was in tears at the end. I really missed him. Dimitri came behind me and rubbed my shoulder sincerely and he said. "We should go now Roza, its getting dark." I mumbled an "ok" then we left to go back to school.

"Are you ready to talk about what the strigoi said to you Roza?" Dimitri asked me quietly. "ok" I replied, i then went on to tell him everything and what i felt and asked him what i should do. After a few moments he looked at me, still processing everything that i said to him as quick as possible and said, "We should tell the Queen." ( ** _The Queen is not evil and, very nice and understanding.)_** I nodded knowing that he was probably right. "Can you tell her, I don't think i can anymore. I can just wait for you outside." I asked, exhausted of telling people everything that happened. "Ok Roza, if that's what you want." I shrugged thinking that i should have used the advantage and slept more, Kirova was quite understanding for one of the first few times and said that i could have 1 week off school completely. I waited outside whilst Dimitri went in and talked to the Queen about my situation.

Dimitri after 1hour came out and beckoned me to go inside. I saw the Queen there waiting me for me. "Your majesty." I said trying to be as polite as possible not knowing what she could do or say with this new information. "Rose." She looked at me gracefully. "I have just heard about what had happened and what they said about you. I intend to have 3 guardians with you at all times, and for your future guardian job with Lissa, you will be able to be her guardian after graduation. The guardians will be with you until you graduate." I nodded at her thankfully. "Thank you, but may i ask why do i need 3 guardians, that is more guardians than a Royal Moroi gets, which is 2." I asked as politely as possible, looking grateful for the 3 guardians that she assigned to protect me. "Well you are special Rose and i don't intend for you to be kidnapped by the Strigoi and become their leader, would I Rose?" I shook my head and said "Thank you, Your Majesty."

I left the room with Dimitri and i whispered to him, "We can't really do anything now that the guardians are watching me 24/7" i joked. With a solemn face Dimitri said "I am also sad that this had to happen but your safety is more important to me than anything else. Anyways you have 2 months before you graduate and that isn't that long." I thought before kissing him lightly on the lips and said. "We may as well make the most of this before we meet with my new guardians in around 1 hour." I smirked looking at him hungrily.

We went back to my dorm as when i turned on the lights i got the biggest shock as everyone screamed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" I looked at Dimitri and Lissa. It was so obvious that they had planned it but i looked at then so giving them the biggest smile of their lives. Everyone was there, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Alberta and even Stan. I gasped at all of the presents that i received. From Alberta and Stan i got 4 class passes. YES i thought to myself, i get 4 times i can skip classes. Couldn't wait to use those. From Eddie and Mia i got a keychain which said "Forever the badass girl." I hugged them and waited for Lissa and Christian to give me their present. I looked at Christian and he said, "Don't look at me, i told Lissa that you didn't even deserve a present." Lissa slapped Christian on the back of his neck. "Ow!" I laughed. I opened the present and inside was a bracelet with the words written "Rose my shadow kissed friend, I love so you much." `i hugged Lissa very tightly and said "That is the sweetest thing ever." I then waited for the best present of all, which was Dimitri's. Dimitri handed me a small box with a cute ribbon and i slowly un did it. It was a necklace with the shape of a Rose on the front and on the back was written "I love you forever and always, D" I gave him an air kiss since i couldn't give him a real one in public. But i loved him so much and told him to put it on me. As he put it on me i felt so much happier and that i would now have a part of the love of my life with me.

 **i want to know, do u guys want a mature scene or not at all. Please PM me or write a review saying if you want me to or not. thanks :)**


	10. Answering Questions

**Most of you have reviewed and asked questions. With the Romitri relationship, only Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta and Adrian knows.**

 **I would like to give a shoutout to vinnabelikov, dustyrose2009 and sadisticallydelicious.**

 **The next chapter will be up today or** **tomorrow. Pls continue writing your reviews, thank you.**


	11. Guardians -10

RPOV

I was really excited to see who my 3 new Guardians would be, so I rushed to Kirova's office, awaiting to see who it would be.

I burst open through her doors and saw 3 tall Guardians waiting there for me. They were all extremely good looking and took my breath away, the one that took my breath away the most was the love of my life, Dimitri.

I introduced myself to the other 2 guardians and they looked at me with awe and adoration in their face.

"Rose Hathaway, my name is Jake Hill and it is a pleasure to meet you, i have heard so much about you." He blushed bright red. "Thanks, its nice to meet you too Jakey boy." I chuckled to myself at this new found nickname and he looked down, embarrassed. "Rose Hathaway, my name is Neville Crab." He looked a bit odd but nonetheless i shrugged that thought and held my hand out to him, he replied by shaking it warily, I thought to myself 'maybe he is just shy'.

"Nice to meet you Crabby." He looked displeased with the new name that i called him. Then i looked at Dimitri, the lucky last who holds my heart and said "Comrade." He looked at me with an unsure smile at 'Comrade', with a curt and a slight nod and said "Rose."

I left the room before kissing a thanks to Kirova and my 3 new guardians had followed behind me quietly. I showed Jakey and Crabby my living space and everything on the campus, I was now 5 weeks from graduating and I was pretty excited about it. I looked at Dimitri and smiled, shrugging.

I knew that we were both excited that he was one of the new guardians assigned to me now, I looked at him annoyed since he didn't tell me that he was going to be one of them, even though he knew that i was worrying about it. I quickly made a mental note to get back at Dimitri.

I was pretty excited to see what i could do to the Guardians assigned to me, annoy them like hell and maybe play some pranks on them, I mentally started to plot my evil plans.

Then i remembered that i have not checked on Lissa in a while and quickly went into the bond to see what Lissa was doing,

"Yes, i love you too Christian, very much." Lissa said while kissing him. Ugh so gross. Not what i needed right now.

I was about to leave through the bond when suddenly the door came crashing down and I looked up and saw 4 hungry pairs of red eyes staring at Lissa and Christian. Oh no, not again.

Lissa started to panic when she realised what was going on, through the bond i could feel that she was surprised in a bad way, scarred for her and Christian and she also was thinking of my safety, 'Oh Lissa'.

"Buria" I whispered.

While Lissa sort of stood there frozen, Christian moved into action and lighted 2 of the Strigoi on fire before they managed to knock him out and I felt Lissa's worry and fear. I then saw someone reach for Lissa and then it all blacked out, I got back into my own head.

They took Lissa and Christian! How could they have possibly get in? "BURIA" I screamed. I saw the 3 heads from beside me pop up and look startled. Dimitri came over to me in a hazed look and said "Are you sure?" I replied to him "yes they took Lissa and Christian!" I exclaimed.

Dimitri was panicked but composed himself before booming through all the halls and shouted "Strigoi are here, all Moroi hide in your dorms" and called all the Guardians to come out here."

Even though i wasn't a Guardian yet, i was the same as 3 Guardians combined. I stayed and pulled out my silver stake and waited for all the Strigoi to come. None did, strange. We all waited for around 30 minutes and then realised that they had just come to only capture Lissa and Christian.

They probably just wanted Lissa but if Christian was there, then he was part of the package. 'One point for the Strigoi' note the sarcasm.

I slipped into the bond and there was nothing, still darkness, she was still knocked out.

I was so worried and felt sick in my stomach, it wasn't nausea but just the thought of Lissa being in the hands of the Strigoi made made stomach coil.

Dimitri and the Guardians made sure that others were alright and went for a meeting with all the guardians at the Academy. The Academy was under Lockdown so Dimitri told me to go to my room and get some sleep until he can come back with the information on the rescue mission.

I was dropped at the door of my dorm room and the Guardians left for their meeting. I was so worried about Lissa and also Christian that i did not bother changing. I sat on my bed and kept trying to get into Lissa's head but it was still all black, she hasn'y woken up yet i guess. All i could say was ' hang in there Liss'. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day

I woke up with a slight headache caused by trying to get into Lissa's head to much. I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything. When i tried to get into Lissa's head again in the morning i couldn't, it wasn't blackness anymore though. I felt sick when i realised that it was possible Lissa was Strigoi. But then again i should have been able to feel her pain or the morphine while she was being transformed even if i was asleep. I was being hit by a million possibilities.

Then the thought suddenly hit me 'is Lissa blocking me out?  
but why? is she okay? is she injured? million questions were going through my mind.

I got up and started to get ready for the big day ahead. I could hear voices outside my door which told me that my assigned guardians must be already outside waiting.

LPOV

I woke up and it felt cold. I looked down to see Christian huddled on the floor with bruises all over him. He was tied up and he had purple marks all over his wrists and legs. I was so scared and terrified. I realised that it had only been around 4 hours since we were kidnapped.

I looked at myself and realised i wasn't harmed at all, compared to my beloved Christian. I only had a few marks on my wrists because of the rope they tied around me. I heard Christian grumbling and crawled over to where he lay. He was bleeding badly and had cuts on his legs. I started to heal him and halfway he stopped me "Don't waste your energy on me" He breathed. I had already healed most of his cuts on his legs and some colour starting coming back to his face.

A red headed Strigoi came in and started speaking to me in a very civilised manner.

"Princess Vasilissa, We will exchange your freedom and your lover's with that of your friend Rose Hathaway's. We will be sending them a letter in 3 days telling them of our wishes and they will give your precious friend up since Dhampir lives are worth so much less than yours." He grinned evilly. when the Strigoi said 'Dhampir lives are worth so much less' i felt really angry about the Moroi Laws.

I screamed at him and shouted "You will Never get Rose. I won't give up mine in exchange of hers. Never." Rose is my best friend, my sister. I would never trade her life for mine to a strigoi.

I then started to block Rose out of my head so that she wouldn't know what is happening and that she won't come to the rescue and exchange her life for mine. If she died, it would be like I'm dying, i just wouldn't be able to live without her. I love Rose, she is my sister.

RPOV

I tried to get into Lissa's head time and time again, it didn't seem like she was Strigoi. I've had this feeling before, it was always when Lissa was blocking me out. Why would Lissa block me out? I couldn't get my head around it. I told Dimitri that Lissa was blocking me out and he said "It must be for a good cause, I'm not sure about this."

I had to stay strong, if i let myself cry, i wouldn't be able to find her. Everyone was in such a frantic state as they all rushed around. Two people were missing, Princess Vasilissa and Prince Christian, I had never thought Christian as a prince but now as everyone are saying he is, i realised that he was.

I felt helpless, why is Lissa blocking me?


	12. The Letter-11

3 days later

RPOV

I woke up today morning, feeling helpless once again 3 days in a row, 'wow! that must be a negative new Rose Hathaway record' i thought to myself. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't eat in the last few days, I just couldn't, not with Lissa's situation like this.

There has been no progress on Lissa's and Christian's kidnapping situation so far either. The guardian here at the Academy have had a few meetings regarding the situation, but no final decisions have been made yet.

I know about this because 'Da! i'm Rose Hathaway i have my ways', but seriously it was just Dimitri. The only way he could comfort me these past few days were by providing me with informations and keep me updated.

I still couldn't get into Lissa's head, i know that she is not unconscious cause i can sense is through the bond. It has been three days since the Strigoi took Liss and Christian, Liss still has a mental walls up, why can't she just pull her walls down? i would know where she is and can help rescue her and Christian. Ugh! C'mon Liss, let me help you. Why is she doing this?

In the midst of trying to break into Lissa's head I heard a banging on my door, I ran to open the door in hope for any news of Lissa's whereabouts but unexpectedly the guardian beckoned me to come with him.

I followed him in curiosity and before i could ask any questions he began to say "Kirova wants to see you, a letter has arrived, only to be opened by you." I was quite startled and before i could properly register his words, I was in Kirova's Office.

"Hello, Rose, how are you doing?" Kirova asked me, 'really Kirova?' i silently said she barely heard me. 'My best friend has been missing for 3 Freakin days and she has the nerve to ask me how i am doing? really?' i thought to myself silently whilst giving her a slight glare. "Just cut the crap Kirova, what do you want?, I just got told about some letter addressed to me." I grumbled.

She handed me a dark crimson letter, with the words "Rose Hathaway and her only, or else." It was written in neat curved handwriting.

I was curious and i opened the letter, when i took out the contents from inside, there were a few pictures, a long letter, and a stamp.

I first held the stamp in my hand and looked at it intricately, it was a stamp which basically screamed Strigoi. I then took the letter in my hands and started to read it.

Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,

As you should know by now, we have your dear friends. Princess Vasilissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. They have been a pleasure to have. I have sent you photos proving that they are alive and not turned into Strigoi, yet. I will exchange their freedom if you follow my requests:

-Rose Hathaway will be exchanged for Vasilissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera.

-Rose Hathaway will come alone, she will not be tracked in any way, she will not be followed in any way, she will not escape in any way.

-The exchange will take part directly outside the school, just after sunset, in 2 days time.

\- Rose Hathaway will not carry anything that risks the danger of Strigoi lives, e.g. Silver Stake.

Failure to comply with the rules will amount to the loss of Vasilissa and Christian's life.

Sincerely,

Marcus

I looked up shocked, i had to go and exchange my life for Lissa's. 'I would do that in a second without a doubt' but now i knew why Lissa was blocking me out. I looked at the photos and saw Christian bruised and had cuts all around his face, Lissa on the other hand was completely untouched and had not a scratch on her skin, other than wrist marks. I could tell that Lissa tried to heal Christian but had no more energyto do so, they had probably beaten him up since they didn't want the two of them to be able to escape, especially because of Christian's fire power.

I showed Kirova the letter and her face dropped suddenly going dark. I knew that i would do the exchange and i would never doubt what i was going to do since it protected Lissa. The only thing i knew was that i would never be able to smell the fresh air or have Dimitri hold my arms once more.I knew i was going to die. Tears rolled down my eyes as i thought of this.

I slapped myself. "No, Moroi comes first." I thought. It's my duty, It's not only my duty but it is also because i love Lissa, she is my sister. I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

Kirova started calling up lots of people telling them this and I went back to my dorm, Kirova didn't stop me, letting me enjoy the last moments i had.

I decided to go to Dimitri instead. I knocked on his door and he opened it, looking as sexy as hell. He looked a little surprised by my visit, Before he could say or do anything, I went inside and started kissing him with all i had, he was too stunned to reply at first but soon composed himself and kissed me, we moved well together we were perfectly in sync with each other. we both pulled back to breath and realised that somehow now we lay on the bed and slowly undressed, his eyes lingering on me.

Afterwards i was hot and flustered and Dimitri looked at me so lovingly. Then i heard the ringing of Dimitri's phone and i knew exactly what it was. They were going to tell him. He picked up his phone and answered "Belikov"

His face suddenly dropped and he started to stutter in the phone.

After a while he hung up, then he walked back to me with tears rolling down his eyes. I wiped them off and said "Leave that for after i'm gone, no need to waste the last 2 says i have with you." I cried, trying to be brave as I put a smile on.

He kissed me with such passion, longing and will that i could stay like that forever in this bliss moment.

But we couldn't, I went with him to go see the Queen to ask her of her plans exactly. When we walked in we heard lots of noises and lots of raised voices, they were having a heated debate about me.

"We shouldn't give Hathaway up, she could bring their victory." I heard one say.

"Moroi lives are more important" i heard another say.

"She's one of the best damn Guardians we got."

After eavesdropping with Dimitri I barged in, everyone went silent and looked at me.

"No matter what you say, Lissa is more important to me, than my life. I will exchange my life for hers and that's final." I loudly and clearly stated. A tear rolled down my eye and i quickly wiped it away, they all saw it though. I fake smiled, they must have thought I'm the bravest thing anyone's seen.

I then left the room and shut the door behind me. Dimitri looked into my eyes which basically said, "I don't want you to go but i know its the right thing to do." he looked me with sadness yet love and proudness can be seen there too. He looked like he was going to throw up, or kill someone.

He looked at me with very sad eyes and I kissed him. "We may as well, have the time of our lives." I said.

His eyes never left mine and he said "Roza, what do u wanna do on the last 2 days you have here." Dimitri kissed me. When he said Roza i can hear the sadness in his voice yet the determination to make me happy never left.

"Punch Stan in the face, have the best time, do it all with you," I just smiled and I ran out the room and he followed me like a dog.

I knocked on Stan's door and as soon as he opened, I threw him a punch and he was startled. Then we both ran away Dimitri holding my hands.

When we arrived at my dorm he pulled out a necklace. It was silver and had the words "Roza, I will always love you, D" I kissed him and hugged him. I was so happy that he got it for me.

I then got out a small box which was also a necklace and i had written on it "I love you Dimitri, you are the love of my life, R"

he hugged me tightly and kissed me so hard that after a while i couldn't breathe. I loved him so much. It was already the end of the day and there was 1 more day, I was glad spent it with him.

Do u like what has happened, please send me reviews or PM me


	13. Last Day-12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.**

 **I hope you liked so far and what happened pls write more reviews.**

RPOV

I woke up lying next to my soulmate, he was turning restlessly in his sleep mumbling. "Roza, Roza, don't leave me." He was mumbling, I could tell that he was having a nightmare and i started to wake him up.

"You're safe Dimitri." I whispered in his ear repeatedly to make him calm down.

He woke and looked sorrowfully staring into my face. I kissed him .

"Don't worry about me Dimitri, you won't even notice the difference." I said trying to put on a brave show, whilst inside i was breaking down.

I brushed my teeth to look presentable, i didn't want people remembering me badly. So i put on comfortable but smart clothes and headed my way down to the Guardian room accompanied by Dimitri.

When i entered I looked at all the Guardian faces and they all looked at me with pity and sympathy.

"Stop pitying me, this is my duty." I said loudly so everyone could hear. They all looked down and started to talk amongst themselves once more.

A guardian shouted "Guardian Hathaway, please you must not go, you are now thought of as important as the Princess Vasilissa. We cannot have you taken as their leader. You and the princess are one, if you die, the princess will die. Not physically but her soul will die without you."

I thought for a moment and backed up my argument and said "I will never become the Strigoi leader as long as I haven't given up hope and they haven't broken me. I am much stronger than Lissa and as long as Lissa and Dimitri are safe, I will never become their leader. Lissa will be safe at least."

I sighed looking down, making sure that no one saw me shed a tear. I was born as the badass Rose Hathaway and will keep that title till the day I die.

I tightly gripped onto Dimitri's hand and saw him look to me, it felt like he looked into my soul.

I looked at the clock besides me, it felt like my worse enemy. 6 hours left. ticking by.

I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Roza, look at me. I will love you and never EVER stop." Dimitri went on one knee and said

"Roza, i know this is a little late but will you marry me?"

I paused since i was so shocked and startled.

"YES...YESS Dimitri."

i felt so overjoyed and it had completely passed through my mind that i would probably never see him again in 6 hours.

"I already got everything prepared, the dress, the place and the priest. We can do this Roza, you will by the end of this hour be my wife. I have flown in my parents and they want to meet you, but we have to make it quick."

I looked at him and said "How would u know that i would say yes?" I asked slyly.

"Roza, by now you should know that i know you better than u know yourself."

I kissed him hard and lovingly.

I said casually, "Well come one then! We don't want to keep your family waiting!"

We walked up to this road, hand in hand and I saw a small little head poking out of a window.

He looked exactly like a mini version of Dimitri and i smiled. Then i heard lots of commotion as everyone started to hurry and meet us outside. They knew what was happening and how i didn't have much time so they were trying to be as quick as possible.

After I introduced myself to all of them, Sonya, Karoline, victoria , Olena and little Paul.

He looked at me with such longing and those deep brown eyes.

When Dimitri and Sonya both spoke up saying."I think he has a crush on you."

I laughed when he suddenly spoke. "Rose, you are so pretty, do you think that if i asked, you would marry me?"

Dimitri suddenly cut in saying "Paul, Rose is already marrying me."

Paul looked down and said. "Aww, if i had met you first then this would be me." He beamed as i looked down at the 5 year old professing his love for me.

I had already hit it off with Viktoria when Dimitri pulled me away and brought me to a small room and told me to get changed. I looked at the bed and saw a dazzling white dress, the most beautiful thing i had ever seen.

I got dressed and when i went downstairs i looked into the garden and saw the most amazing thing. Everyone that was close to me came to my wedding and it was so beautiful. I looked across and saw Dimitri in the other side and i began to walk to him across the aisle.

Everyone then stood up from their seats and watched me in amazement as i walked down.

I could only stare into his eyes and forget everything. I walked up and the priest began. I was lost in his words as he spoke and only looked at my future husband.

i saw Dimitri say "I do."

then i repeated "I do."

The priest then announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you shall now kiss the bride."

Dimitri didn't waste any time and before the priest even finished his sentence, his lips were already on mine.

He then carried me off bridal style into a small cabin.

He began to undress me...

Afterwards the time had passed and i had only 10 minutes left.

I got ready with Dimitri and we went out into the cold night.

 **What do u think, Do you like th wedding surprise.**

 **Pls review**


	14. The Exchange -13

**I really hoped you liked the last chapter. I also hope that you will like this one too.**

RPOV

We were walking towards the front gates when i saw 20 other Guardians there, waiting for us. My stomach stirred and i knew that they were coming for me.

They all surrounded the front gates in case anything bad happened with the strigoi.

Then i saw Lissa and Christian appearing out of the forest looking glum.

"Lissa!" I screamed.

"Rose!" She screamed back.

"Please don't do this. Please." She continued.

"I have to Liss, I love you so much, just remember that." I say.

I looked out and saw a red headed strigoi walk slowly towards us with a smirk.

"Well well, what do we have here" He said

Alberta spoke up and said. "Come on then, we want the princess and Christian."

The red headed strigoi said "We want Rosemarie Hathaway."

I started to walk forwards slowly, whilst Lissa and Christian were held by 2 strigoi also walking forwards at the same pace as i was.

They both gave me a look of sorrow on their faces and i looked back to Dimitri. I mouthed to him "I love you so much."

He mouthed back "I love you more."

When Lissa and Christian were safely back into Alberta's hands. 3 strigoi took hold of me and started punching and kicking me.

Lissa started screaming "NO!"

I stared at her with a defeated look and then tried to fight back.

The red headed strigoi said "If you fight back, i will call in the others and make sure that we kill your princess. Now, your loved ones will watch you be beaten to death. Well, actually to the brink of death since we still need you."

Dimitri started shouting "I will not let you do this to her!."

I told the other guardians to hold him back since Lissa was more important than i was.

It took 6 Guardians to restrain him.

5 strigoi started to gather around me, punching and kicking me, until i was breathless on the floor.

I looked up from the ground towards Lissa and she fainted. Everyone looked away whilst i was badly beaten up. The pain was searing through my whole body and i felt terrible.

The strigoi started to tie me up and dragged me towards the forest. I blacked out and couldn't feel anything.

 **so sorry that it was a short chapter, but next chapter will be much longer. pls write reviews, do u want rose to be tortured and who will be behind the whole scheme other than the red headed strigoi.**


	15. FORUM

**PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **i have created a forum and it is for all the readers to write and give me any ideas that you can think of. there will be 50% chance that i will use your idea. If you write in the forum i will personally give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks so much**


	16. Captured -14

**I really hope u liked the last chapter.**

 **please** **review**

RPOV

I opened my eyes. I felt cold metal chains all around me. Bounding me to the chair, my arms, legs, hands and body. Wow they really were thorough.

I heard footsteps towards me, clunking of high heels. Click Clack Click Clack.

Then i looked up at icy blue eyes, i immediately knew who it was.

Tasha Ozera.

She then began to say "Hello Rose, we meet again. You see Jake here(red headed strigoi), wants you for your legacy and future help to the Strigoi kind. But in order for you to help us we need you completely broken. And i think i am the best person for the job." She smirked.

I said writhing "But you're still Moroi, why do you want to help them?"

Tasha the devil replied. "Well the thing is, if i help you, the strigoi will help me get Dimitri."

I then shouted "Well he's married to me...HAPPILY."

Tasha stirred, looking away for a second. Well obviously she didn't know that we were married so i tried to make her know that.

"We just had our wedding and he just loves me too much and will never love you."

Tasha laughed "Well lets see about that.

"The thing is, I'm gonna torture the living daylights out of you. By the end, you won't even recognise Dimitri."

And with that she walked out of the room chuckling.

There was nothing to do except struggle against my chains which were making my wrists purple.

So i went into Lissa's head to see what she was doing.

 **I saw her crying on the floor.**

 **Christian said "You have to get up, you've been like this for 2 days** **already."**

 **Woah I've blacked out for 2 days.**

 **Lissa cried again saying "I can't its my fault Rose is gone, she sacrificed herself for me, I will never forgive myself. I don't have enough energy to bring myself up. Go get Dimitri."**

 **Christian looked down and said "Dimitri is missing. Well he won't come out of his room."**

 **Lissa said "I don't care, find him" Then she continued to sob profusely.**

 **I then remembered about the now 2 way bond so i tried it.**

 _R. "Liss, are you there?"_

 _L. "Rose, ROSE! Are you okay? I tried to contact you but it didn't work. What have they done to you?"_

 _R. "_ _Liss, remember this. It's Tasha Ozera. And the red headed strigoi is called Jake. They are going to torture me and Tasha also wants Dimitri. They are trying to fulfil their crazy destiny."_

 _L. "Oh rose thats horrible, why did i have to get caught? Im so stupid. Ill tell the others. Do you want me to say anything to Dimitri?"_

 _R. "You are not stupid, you are my best friend and I want to see Dimitri. Get him and i will talk through the bond to you ,then you can tell him. OK?"_

 _L. "Ok, Rose i miss you and i am so sorry."_

 **Just then Christian entered with Dimitri behind. I looked at him, he looked so bad. He didn't shave and couldn't smell the nice aftershave on him. He looked so feeble and weak.**

 **Dimitri said. "Yes princess, what do you need?"**

 **Liss then got up from the floor and sat on the bed.**

 **Liss started to say "Dimitri, Rose is here now through the bond and she wants to speak to you."**

 **Dimitri looked up with hope and glint in his eyes.**

 **Dimitri's voice sparked up and he said. "Rose, I love you so much. You know that right. I can't stop thinking about you and i miss you so much."**

 **I told Liss through the bond to say that i loved him and I've never stopped thinking about him since.**

 **Lissa told Dimitri what i had said, when suddenly Lissa kept touching her wrists and started screaming in pain.**

 **"AGHHHH it hurts so much, whats happening?!"**

 **Dimitri and Christian went to her side and Christian suddenly spoke up, more wise than ever.**

 **"I think i know, Rose is experiencing the same pain and through the bond, Lissa can feel it too." As he said that he looked down and felt sorry for me.**

 **I saw Dimitri slump to the ground looking defeated.**

 **Lissa started to say loudly. "Rose, whats happened to you, what did they do."**

 _R. "They heave chained me up and kicked me everywhere and it just hurts so much. I know that 3 of my ribs are broken for sure. Same as my wrists."I silently sobbed._

 **"Oh rose, I will kill them for what they have done to you." Liss said angrily still writhing on the floor of the pain.**

 _R. "She's here, Tasha's here. Please help me."_

Tasha entered the room and kicked the chair down, with me in it and i slammed my head on the ground. I felt faint but couldn't regain conscious when she started to bang my head against the wall. I blacked out.

 _L. "Rose?Rose are you there."_

 _L."Rose?."_

 **Really hope you liked that chapter, Tasha is crazy, as always. PM me or review for your thoughts and what you want to happen.**


	17. Help -15

**There will be torture, PM me or review what type you would like.**

I felt a searing pain at the back of my head.

Then i remembered what happened, about Lissa and TASHA.

I heard the heels Click Clack Click Clack and looked up to see Tasha striding towards me.

Behind her stood Jake, the red headed Strigoi.

Tasha whispered something to Jake and he laughed, afterwards silently chuckling.

Tasha then beckoned with her hand and 2 Strigoi suddenly appeared out of the shadows holding a video camera.

Tasha laughed and said. "Let me tell you whats gonna happen, I will torture you till you scream and then my friend here, is going to video it and send it to your beloved Lissa and Dimitri. I wonder really, Lissa is already so broken hearted that she might just die of the shock!"

I knew Lissa wouldn't die, but i knew that she would feel terrible.

"Lets begin."

 _A day later._

DPOV

I felt so dreadful and couldn't think clearly, my hands everyday were always bleeding from when i am punching the wall. My heart is breaking and it hurts me so bad.

I went to Lissa's room to comfort her, even though i was more or less in the same boat as her.

I opened the door to find Lissa on the floor, blankly watching TV. She looked much more pale than normal and looked so lifeless.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she said.

Suddenly a brick came flying through the window and Lissa screamed. Christian, Alberta, Adrian and Eddie all rushed in with worried looks on their faces.

They all saw the brick and slightly calmed down a bit.

Alberta went over to the brick and picked it up.

I peered over her and saw taped to the brick was a note and a video tape.

Eddie came over and said "what does the note say"

Alberta read :

 _To friends and family of Rose Hathaway,_

 _All please watch this tape._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Tasha Ozera_

Everyone in the room gasped.

I was so shocked, was Tasha involved, why?

I grabbed the tape from Alberta's hands and quickly put it in the TV slot.

I was so desperate to know if Rose was on there.

Everyone else sat down on the floor, waiting to see what was on it, when suddenly-

We all heard loud screams, continuous.

Until i realised that wasn't a strangers scream but Rose's. No, no, no.

Lissa sid starting to panic. "That's Rose."

Eddie looked like he was about to murder someone.

Adrian looked down.

 _TASHA: "HELLO, VASILISSA AND DIMKA._

 _AS YOU SEE, I HAVE ROSE AND IT IS MY DUTY TO WELL, -TORTURE HER UNTIL SHE CANT FEEL ANYMORE, TORTURE HER SO_

 _WHEN SHE WONT KNOW HER NAME, OR YOU, IN THAT CASE._

 _I GRITTED MY TEETH ANGRILY AND WAITED FOR HER TO CONTINUE._

 _I LOOKED AT THE SCREEN AND SAW 2 STRIGOI THEY WERE WALKING TOWARDS ROSE._

 _SHE HAD ONLY A BRA AND UNDERWEAR ON. I COULD SEE THAT SHE WAS CRYING._

 _SHE KEPT SCREAMING "DIMITRI, LISSA, HELP." ON AND ON._

 _HER WRISTS WERE CHAINED TOGETHER AND HER ANKLES._

 _SHE WAS TRYING TO MOVE IN THE HEAVY CHAINS AWAY FROM THEM BUT COULDN'T._

 _I SAW HER BEING WHIPPED MERCILESSLY BUT THE STRIGOI._

 _"1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10-." THEY COUNTED._

 _MY HEART FELT LIKE IT WAS TORN OUT. I COUDLN'T THINK OR BREATHE._

 _"YOU SHALL BE SENT ANOTHER ONE IS 5 DAYS TIME." TASHA SAID LAUGHING NOW._

 _THE VIDEO CRACKLED TO A STOP._

Everyone was silent. I didn't know what to do. I started to sob on the cold floor, i was in front of everyone but i didn't care. Lissa came towards me and cried on me. she kept repeating the words.

"Its my fault, that should have been me."

Over and over again.

Christian lept to her side and comforted her. Christian had tears escaping his eyes.

Eddie looked to Alberta and tears were forming in his eyes. Rose was like a sister to him.

Adrian got up and slammed the door behind him, the look i managed to glance at him and i saw he was crying. Tears down his face.

I then got up and began to hit the wall, over and over again.

My hands were covered in blood but i didn't stop and I didn't know how to.

 **Please review or Pm me if you liked that chapter. If you review or Pm i will be way more likely to do another chapter just like that.**

 **Poor Dimitri, and poor poor Rose.**

 **Please click on the link for ideas and thoughts.**

myforums/ElektraLizzy/7021644/


	18. Waiting -16

**This chapter is completely Christian's POV**

 **i will start answering review questions on here so please ask.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jannyg92:** Thanks and i hope that you will continue to like all the following chapters.

 **Guest:** I know right, Tasha is absolutely horrible. They will find her.

 **SadisticallyDelicious:** They will rescue her in around 2-3 chapters if you are wondering.

CPOV

I just can't handle it, how? What do i do. The love of my life is severely depressed and Dimitri, is a danger to himself.

Dimitri, he won't eat, sleep, move. He is always punching himself up and sparring relentlessly day and night. He has bruises all over his body and he doesn't let Lissa or Adrian to heal him.

I don't know what to do.

Rose has always been like a sister to me. We always joke but we know that if anything happens, I will be there for her, no matter what.

I decided to see Lissa, and see how she was doing.

I saw her curled up into a ball, with tears streaked down her beautiful face.

"Liss, its not your fault. ok?" I told her.

"Yes Christian, it is. If we weren't captured in the first place, none of this would have happened. I should have found out some way that Rose doesn't do the exchange, I should have done something. She need me to do something, she needed me and i couldn't do anything."

She heart melted, I loved her so much and i couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Liss, if you want Rose to be ok, you have to stay strong. Remember, she will break if you breaks, and you can't let her break."

I looked down and sighed. I really hope that she would get up.

I kissed her cheek and went to see Adrian and comfort him. Out of all of us, i think i was keeping it together the most.

I was the only one who haven't broken down in tears, no one would accuse me of not caring since they all knew that I've always cared for her so much. Too much. Even though we had our regular teasing, she was basically my sister. No one should ever replace her.

When i woke up in the mornings, i had to stop myself from letting myself break down and cry.

I walked to Adrian's room and went in. He was sitting there, by the window.

"Adrian?" He looked at me straight away, startled.

"Im here."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

well he did seem it. He was practically distraught.

He didn't answer.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Lissa's room."

I had to help him move and he leaned on my shoulder the entire time.

When we reached Lissa's room, he joined Liss, sulking on the floor.

I wanted to get Dimitri and find out how he was, so i called his cell.

I told him to come to the room since we can all share our sorrows.

He arrived in shorts and a t shirt. His face was covered in bruises. HE looked so sore and sickly.

He immediately sat down on the floor and looked away, not saying a word.

Liss, in her tears sneaked up on him and healed him. The colour in his face back and his bruises were gone.

"Princess, why did you do that, its my fault. I deserve it."

Lissa shrugged and crawled back to her area on the floor.

Then Adrian spoke up and said "Lissa, Lissa, her aura is turning black. The darkness."

I was then alert and went to Lissa on the floor.

She turned around with fire in her eyes.

"Christian, its all your fault. You are so useless. Why, even with your fire magic you couldn't have down anything. I don't even know why you are my boyfriend. You are such a pathetic waste of time. I just wish i didn't know you. You're such a freak." She spat

I looked into her eyes and knew it was the darkness but it looked like she really meant it.

I was so hurt from those words that i froze and couldn't move.

Adrian started to tell me smoothly."Christian, its the darkness, she loves you so much."

I started to calm down when Lissa jumped up and started to punch me.

Then she looked at me with those eyes, those black dark eyes and started to pull me into a dream of some sort.

Then i looked up and saw my strigoi parents, "Christian, we have come to talk you back."

I was screaming and thought no one could hear me.

Lissa was controlling me, making me feel my deepest fears. Suddenly she stopped and looked out of it. She fell on the floor and said.

"Rose, she's watching and she took it from me. NO. Christian, i am so sorry. Please i didn't mean to, it was the darkness. i love you so much and i don't blame you for anything, please forgive me."

I nodded my head and said "Its ok, it just hurt, a lot."

Lissa stood up and kissed me.

Dimitri went to Lissa and asked her. "What happened is she ok?"

Lissa, "I don't know what to do. I felt all of the darkness being sucked out of me. It's really bad. If you are in that state with the darkness, you can do bad stuff. like Anna."

Dimitri sank down and said "Kill herself?"

 **Don't worry she won't and she will be rescued in 2 chapters. Just to let you know**

 **Please write lots of reviews and i will answer them on here with you name and everything.**

 **If you are anon it won't matter and i will still answer your review on her.**

 **:)**


	19. Strike -17

**I really hope you liked that previous chapter from Christian's point of view. and of course i am answering all of your reviews, so please ask.**

 _Vinna Belikova: She might but it is unlikely that she will channel it through escape since she is bound very tightly by chains and there are many Strigoi guarding her._

 _Jannyg92: Thanks so much, haha i hope it is up to your standards._

 _Guest: Thanks, i am so_ _gassed that you like it so much. Please review more._

 _Sadistically Delicious: I love how much u review and yes, Christian doesn't deserve that type of mind torture but at least its only for around 5 minutes. He is a really good and pure character here unlike his disgustingly horrible person he calls an Aunt._

 _Russia2774: I love all the encouraging reviews too!_

 ** _Thanks u guys for all the reviews and i love to know that people like my story. I somewhat feel like it is not good enough and people don't like it._**

 ** _So thanks for the support._**

RPOV

So cold, so cold. Why don't they have a heater somewhere. Every gust of wind is painful, my skin is sore and deeply cut. I don't think that i can hold on for much longer. How can i stand this. Wow the Strigoi's plan is actually working, this is crazy, i do feel so broken. Too broken.

I looked up at the cold grey ceiling when I heard those awful sounds.

Click Clack Click Clack.

"Well, well, how are you doing today, young one? I've missed seeing your sad pathetic face. I shouldn't have left you for so long, 3 days without torture was just bad hospitality, you know what i mean."

She winked at me and i spat at the ground.

She glared at me and before I could think of a comeback, she kicked me in the ribs.

That shut me up.

Jake walked in strolling gleefully, like he had just won the world.

Tasha obviously thought the same thing "What is so funny"

Jake said "Miss Hathaway may be ready earlier than expected. I think we can invade the Academy. I've got the perfect idea of what to do after we capture him."

He then proceeded to whisper something to Tasha while she laughed evily.

"Bitch" i spat.

She ignored me and continued with her plans.

TASHA POV

That stupid girl was completely clueless. She doesn't even know what we are going to do to her.

She won't even imagine.

I leaned closer as Jake whispered into my ear.

"We are going to attack the Academy tonight. The main focus is Rose. To take those closest to her. We will make it seem like we are going to take the Princess, but will actually aim for her lover, Dimitri Belikov."

I smiled but then frowned.

"Dimitri Belikov, whom she thinks is her lover." I snorted.

Of course he loves me, i am the one and only, he is just misguided right now but soon he will see.

I turned away when i heard "Bitch"

I completely ignored it as i was so happy with the plans. All i had to do was wait till tonight.

DPOV

I looked at my watch, 2 hours left. I had to wait for 2 more hours until I could get another "surprise"from Tasha about Rose. I was dreading it completely. I couldn't think. What was she doing to her, why?

Then i heard shouts coming from the hallways and heard Guardians shout

"BURIAAAAA"

i grabbed my stake immediately and rushed to the Princess's room. She was there on the bed but I could tell she already knew what was going on since Christian nearly hit me with a fireball on the way into the room. I could tell that he was frantic.

"Come on Strigoi, bring it on." Christian said infuriated.

"I'm not sure that you want to mock them" I replied measily.

Then 5 Strigoi burst into the room and at once Christian set them all at once in flames. I quickly staked each of them and watched as they tumbled towards the floor.

Alberta and Eddie raced into the room, ready to guard Lissa.

"I will go out to the grounds of the Academy to fight off the Strigoi there." I said, thinking of my advantages there.

I ran to the grounds, on the way staking a few Strigoi.

When i reached there, it seemed quiet. Much too quiet when suddenly behind me stalked 30 Strigoi, all looking hungrily at me.

The Strigoi mumbling to each other said

"This is the one."

"We are meant to take him unharmed."

"No fair."

"Bosses orders."

I felt so confused. Unharmed? Bosses Orders? What?

Then i drew out my stake and killed a few Strigoi when suddenly a gas escaped from a tube one of them was holding.

I felt really tired. Sleepy even. I looked up and saw several Strigoi grinning as me.

I saw a flash of red eyes before nothing.

Just Nothing.

 **REALLY IMPORTANT READ**

 **I really seriously hoped you liked that. I will post a new chapter**

 **ONLY WHEN I GET 7 REVIEWS. FOR THIS CHAPTER.**


	20. Got Something in Mind-18

**Thanks, i received all 7 of the reviews basically the next day so now i am updating.**

 **DustyRose2009:** Thanks and i have been trying hard to improve much on my writing skills.

 **Prisoner20151:** It is a big story twist but it might not be a soul for a soul. No one will die.

 **Lissa Sage:** Thanks and i hope you like what will happen next with Dimitri.

 **Purpleturtlestar:** Thanksssss too much.

 **Jannyg92:** haha its my motivation for you guys to keep reading.

 **Sadistically Delicious:** Rose will NEVER break as long as her dearest friends are still around so no need to worry.

 **roseeBelikov:** Thanks and please review more.

 **This will be a very interesting chapter.**

DPOV

I woke up to a beautiful face, more like a dream. It was wonderful, the sight.

Roza, my Roza looking at me. I could only look in a haze but then reality kicked in

I was trapped.

I looked at her. She had tears on her face and was smiling but sad at the same time.

Her body was terribly hurt and I couldn't bear this anymore.

I had lots of energy since i wasn't harmed and began towards her "Roza, my Roza, I missed you so much."

We kissed for around 5 minutes and then when we broke off, she said.

"Dimitri, I love you so much. Im scared for you to be here."

I looked down.

I knew that Tasha would never hurt me physically because she loved me.

RPOV

I looked at his beautiful amazing face whilst i waited for his reply.

I was happy to see him but sad that he was now captured like me.

"Roza, I don't think she will physically hurt me." He said.

I contemplated and agreed since she did 'love him'.

Then i turned and heard the sounds i have been dreading all night.

Click Clack Click Clack.

I swear i think she wears those high heels on purpose.

"i see you have settled in nicely, Dimitri. If you haven't noticed, the necklace on your neck is laced with very powerful spirit compulsion magic. Don't even try to get it off, it won't work. Anyways, i will tell you what is about to happen since, Dimitri, my love will follow my every command. Well i need to properly activate the charm, it will activate by my 2 special words."

Tasha laughed evil before Dimitri cut her off saying.

"No! I will never do what you say, i will never love you, ever!"

Tasha replied to the comment whilst i just stayed quiet.

"In a few seconds you shall be mine, Dimka my love."

And at those words, Dimitri changed, he stood up straight and his eyes turned black.

He looked towards Tasha and said "What is your command?"

Tasha laughed once more and asked

"Hmm, let me think. What is the thing that you promised your Rose here that you would never do?"

She flashed a grin towards me.

I wanted to punch her flat on her face and kick her.

Dimitri replied with no emotion with detail.

"That i would never hurt her, as my father had once done to my mother, and vowed never to hurt a woman or Rose ever."

Tasha said "That's what you are going to do then.

He advanced towards me and we started to spar, he managed to get in a few hits and me to. But then i thought of something.

If it failed, it would probably be fatal for me but i decided to try it anyways.

I was going to let him hit me and hope that he would fight back and stop.

I back away form him, feeling tired and waited for the hit.

He raised his hand, about to strike my face but then freezes.

He stops for around 3 minutes before falling to his knees.

I could tell that he immediately snapped back to his normal self.

He gave me a look of sorrow and sadness.

"Roza, im so sorry, I nearly h-h-hit you."

I reassured him since he knew he had no control.

"You didn't do anything. Tasha did, as i pointed at her. At least you stopped before it was too late."

Tasha gasped only taking in the current situation now. She said

"What? How?"

I looked at her and even though i was terribly weak, I grinned and said

"True Love, I guess no it does kinda exist."

Then Tasha stormed out of the room, probably scheming her next plot.

THEN SUDDENLY

 **Hope you loved that chapter, see Dimitri was so close but hit her.**

 **READ THIS IS IMPORTANT**

 **I WILL UPDATE ONLY WHEN THERE ARE 10 REVIEWS.**

 **REMEMEBER 10 REVIEWS.**

 **REMEMBER REVIEW 10 LOADS, I WILL GIVE LOTs OF SHOUTOUTS AND ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **NECT CHAPTER**


	21. Rescued? -19

**Thanks for all the really quick reviews. I woke up this morning with 10 reviews straight away.**

 **I will once again answer your reviews.**

 **Temmi95:** Haha im glad you like it so much. please review more.

 **DustyRose2009:** Ok i won't tell you, just read on and i don't think that i will be able to tell your teacher :)

 **Seul Veritable Amour:** Ikr. Tasha is a complete b, like she is crazy and she should know that Rose and Dimitri are soul mates but she is too damn stupid. Oh, and she will suffer.

 **MaxineHale:** I am

 **Katkitty05:** True love really does do miracles.

 **Prisoner20151:** the true love definitely exists between those love birds.

 **KuwthatBelikov:** I am.

 **Jannyg92:** you shall see, i love how much you review, please continue.

 **SadisticallyDelicious** : It might be ;)

 **LissaSage:** Thank you very much. Please review more.

* * *

RPOV

THEN SUDDENLY

BOOM!

We heard loud noises coming from above us.

Then i heard lots of shouting.

I heard a strigoi say "guaria!"

I looked at Dimitri and we were both so confused.

Then i felt all the pain come to me.

I never had registered it to me before since Dimitri was here, but i was in very bad shape.

Everything was covered so Dimitri didn't see the extent of my pain.

He said "Come one, lets use this chance to escape!"

I told him "Dimitri i can't, look."

Then i began to show him some of the extent of my damage, as i lifted up my shirt.

My stomach ad my arms were all purple and full of lashes and bruises. I winced as he gently touched my stomach and arms.

I could barely move.

"Dimitri, carry me."

I still had chains all around me and if i moved, it would hurt. The chains were so heavy that they would drag behind.

He started to pick me up.

"aghhhh!" I cried, it hurt so much.

Then Dimitri froze,

"No, don't stop. Just ignore me, get us out of here. "

I was groaning and screaming the whole way in pain, when we finally reached outside.

I could smell the fresh air and it felt so good.

Oh no, then i saw 10 Strigoi coming towards us.

They each had knives in their hands. Knives? Why would they have knives.

I didn't have enough time to think as Dimitri gently lowered me to the ground while he held up his stake, preparing to fight.

But they didn't look at him, instead they turned to me.

I stood up in pain and reached for my stake.

Dimitri ran to my aid and we prepared for the incoming Strigoi.

4 of them headed towards Dimitri, whilst 6 headed towards me.

Even in my weak stage i managed to kill 2 off but then the rest surrounded me.

I looked over to Dimitri who ran over to me but was blocked by other Strigoi.

I had no more energy to fight and felt as one of them stabbed me.

Then i dropped down to one knee.

They started to stab me multiple times again and again.

I could feel the cold blade through me.

I heard Dimitri's shouts of "Nooo."

As i crumpled to the ground and blacked out completely.

The last thing i remember is Dimitri's face and the red headed strigoi that had walked in front of the others, smiling as i was dying from the loss of blood.

 **I really seriously hoped you liked that.**

 **READ IMPORTANT**

 **I WILL UPDATE ONLY IF THERE IS 15 REVIEWS.**

 **15 REVIEW!**

 **15 REVIEWS!**

 **EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW. YOU CAN REVIEW IF ANON ALSO.**

 **COZ I FEEL LIKE PPL HATE MY STORY**

 **.**

 **PLS**

 **PLS**

 **PLS**

 **15 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE STRAIGHT AWAY.**

 **IN A FLASH**

 **AND I WILL REPLY TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWS.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WANT ME TO DO SOMEHTING**

 **IF YOU REVIEW ME BEING LIKE YOU WANT SOMEONE POV, I WILL DEF DO IT.**


	22. Dimitri's View -20

SomeFone **asked for a Dimitri POV so i am doing it now.**

 **Thanks for all the good reviews i have been getting.**

 **Lissa Sage:** HAhaikr, i have too many cliff hangers.

 **Seul Veritable Amour:** I am so happy sinc frequent reviewer and please reviews lots more. Because of you i am going to do a DPOV of this chapter, Tasha will suffer, and everyone loves Christian so he won't hurt much.

 **KuwtharBelikov;** I know, too much torture. I am updating now.

 **Jannyg92:** This is very sad but next chapter you will find out what happens to Rose and Dimitri.

 **Vinna Belikova:** Yes i think i can do that

 **Vinna Belikova:** For the other people POV, i will do that but only do 2 others.

 **Prisoner20151:** Poor Dimitr's heart :(

 **dastred:** Thank you, i haven't remembered u review much more before, so please review much more. thanks.

 **Populationem:** Please review more. And it is very stressful.

 **BookDreamer98:** I am so happy for your review and noticed this is your first time reviewing on my so please can you review much more. :)

 **DustyRose2009:** Hahah, hope it won't get bad.

 **GUEST:** ik its rly sad :(

 **Viktoria** **King:** this is an omg moment.

 **LissaSage:** No, rose doesnt die.

 **Guest:** Awww, thanks so much. i feel much happier now.

 **Jess-Kiwigirl14:** Thanks for all the writing compliements. and if you have any tips, please review it and i will see it and get back to you via this.

 **Guest:** They will not died.

 **Lily:** Thanksss.

 **Guest:** Omg i am so happy you feel that way.

* * *

DPOV

THEN SUDDENLY

BOOM!

We heard loud noises coming from above us.

Then i heard lots of shouting.

I heard a strigoi say "guaria!"

I looked at Rose and we were both so confused.

I looked at Roza and she had a contorted face.

I wanted t use this opportunity to escape quickly since this was probably the only chance we would get.

I said "Come one, lets use this chance to escape!"

Roza whispered and said "Dimitri i can't, look."

Then she lifted up her shirt slowly in agony. I gasped in shock.

Her stomach ad my arms were all purple and full of lashes and bruises. She winced as I gently touched my stomach and arms.

She looked like could barely move.

"Dimitri, carry me." She said.

She still had chains all around me and if she moved, it would hurt. The chains were so heavy that they would drag behind us.

I started to pick me up.

"aghhhh!" she cried, it hurt so much.

Then Dimitri froze, i didn't know what to do. I wanted to put her down since she was in so much pain.

"No, don't stop. Just ignore me, get us out of here. " She cried.

She was groaning and screaming the whole way in pain, when we finally reached outside.

When i heard her agony my heart was hurting and i wished that i could take that pain away.

We both could smell the fresh air and it felt so good.

Oh no, then we saw 10 Strigoi coming towards us.

They each had knives in their hands.

I gently lowered ROza down and took my silver stake out to fight.

But they didn't look at me, instead they turned to Roza.

i watched as she stood up in pain and reached for her stake.

I ran to her aid and we prepared for the incoming Strigoi.

4 of them headed towards me, whilst 6 headed towards her.

I managed to kill 4 of the Strigoi when i looked over to Roza and saw that she was doubling over.

I ran to her when i saw 5 new strigoi came and blocked my path.

I looked at Roza and saw the silver blade stab her repeatedly, over and over again.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

My heart broke.

i screamed "Noooo."

As she crumpled to the ground and blacked out completely, my heart shattered.

I killed the Strigoi and knelt to her face, not caring about the Strigoi.

She wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing.

I tried to process that.

Then i felt a pain in my back, through my heart.

I looked down at my shirt.

Blood was seeping through.

I looked to see who has stabbed me through the heart and saw a red headed strigoi saying.

"Wow, the love story of Romeo and Juliet."

i collapsed on the ground, managing to lie next to Roza and hold her hand before-

Before the end.

 **DONT WORRY. ITS NOT THE END**

 **THERE ARE MANY MORE CHAPTERES LEFT.**

 **MANY**

 **NOT THE END**

 **NOT THE END.**

 **THIS IS PROBABLY THHE WORST CLIFF HANGER**

 **i have an amazing idea for the ext chapter.**

 **YOU HAVE TO REVIEW 30 TIEMES SINCE THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER,**

 **30 REVIEWS**

 **30 REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE.**

 **30 REVIEWS**

 **30 REVIEW REMEMBER. PLS REVIEW LOTS.**


	23. just letting ya know

**Well even though i havent reached 30 reviews yet, i just can't wait to post the chapter.**

 **I will post it now.**

 **In the next chapter,**

 **I hope you have fun reading. The next chapter will be mind blowing.**


	24. ALL IS REVEALED -21

**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **first lemme reply to all my reviewing amazing people.**

 _DustyRose2008: Hahaha, it is still a review._

 _Seul Veritable Amour:The bond won't break between Rose and Lissa._

 _KuwtharBelikov: Hahahhahaha, can't take this either._

 _Guest: Rose won't die._

 _Vinna Belikova: Worst sliffy,_

 _Prisoner20151: OMG_

 _BookDreamer98: looking forward to all your reviews._

 _Guest: Will do more._

 _Guest: I won't stop, thanks you so much._

 _Guest : aww_

 _SadisticallyDelicious:Thankssss_

 _8abble8: Thank you so much, I've noticed this is your first time reviewing my story, please review more._

 _LissaSage: they won't die, no worries._

 _jannyg92: No need to worry_

 _DustyRose2008: Haha again_

 _keekeeboo96: Thanks so much, please review more, haven't seen u before :)_

 _Russia2774: those 2 are amazing._

* * *

 _RPOV_

I woke up and looked around me.

Am i dead, where am i.

Then i looked around and saw Dimtri stirring awake besides me.

We were still in the same place on the floor and all the Strigoi must have gone.

I dont understand, what happened, we were dead.

How?

I looked at Dimitri, he was still processing all of this intently.

"Roza? What happened?" He asked me quietly, still very shocked.

"I-I don't know." I whispered back.

* * *

1 Year Later

RPOV

I just sat there thinking of what had happened these past few months, they have been pretty eventful.

When we had woken up that day.

That eventful day.

The 13th November.

Never forget that day.

The day we died.

But the day we came back.

The day we were bonded.

The day Dimitri and i were bonded.

The day i fell even more in love.

The day everything fell into place.

We still don't know what happened exactly on that day but we know that when we awoke, we were completely fully healed and that we were bonded.

Like Lissa and I's bond but it was 2 way.

I didn't lose the bond with Lissa but now i have it with Dimitri as well.

I thought it was impossible for 2 dhampirs to be bonded but then we realised.

Both of us were special. Obviously me more than him. Haha no.

I was shadow kissed already and Dimitri had witches/spiritual blood in him, form Yeva. Thank god for this old hag.

I had already graduated the Academy and was known worldwide since of my killings.

Dimitri and I were known as the Dynamic Duo.

We each had Strigoi marks all down our backs and everyone knew who we were.

We could talk both ways through the bond and tell what we are thinking and feeling automatically.

Also Dimitri doesn't get any darkness since no spirit is being used but i still do on bad days because of Lissa.

Lissa and Christian just got married and they are on their honeymoon right now, goodness knows what they are doing right now.

Last night, Dimitri proposed to me.

Im engaged! Well says the massive diamond ring on my finger.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the continuation of the story will continue.**

 **Please review lots of your ideas.**

 **Baby? No baby?**

 **Capture? No capture?**

 **I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN 15 REVEIWS**

 **15 REVIEWS**

 **15 REVIEWS**


	25. RE-TYING THE KNOT -22

**Hey guys, sorry i will update more often now.**

 **I won't do the review answers now, i will do a separate answering review chapter after this one.**

 **It will contain last reviews and the reviews for this chapter.**

* * *

RPOV

I am so excited, since Dimitri and I are already married. He wanted to re-marry again since we were bonded and all.

Anyways, I am so excited about what is going to happen.

Tomorrow is our second wedding day!

I don't know what is going to happen after the wedding since Dimitri is going to keep it a surprise on where our honeymoon location is.

I have tried to get inside his brain but nowadays he has gotten better at putting up a wall.

I stay next to Lissa's house in a small apartment next door.

Its so cramped and weird but just enough space for Dimitri and i, especially what we get up to .

It is some strange Belikov tradition that i can't see Dimitri for at least 3 days before we get married.

So when i see his gorgeous face I will practically will not be able to control myself.

* * *

 _Next day_

* * *

RPOV

"Rose, get your butt in here right now!"

Lissa was screaming at me.

I had just woken up and realised that there was only 2 hours for me to get ready.

I was meant to have woken up 3 hours earlier.

Oops.

Lissa rushed me and started to do my hair and make up.

I looked in the mirror and woah, I looked stunning.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

They opened the doors for me.

I walked in steadily

I was quite nervous but all of that fade away when i saw Dimitri.

He looked amazing.

I could just die then and there and be completely happy.

I walked towards him and repeated the vows.

"I do" He said.

"I do" i said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't even wait for him, I quickly jumped into his arms with a long passionate kiss.

"Thats my girl!" My dad said.

A few people chuckled.

* * *

He whispered in my ear.

"Honeymoon time"

I giggled.

He carried me bridal style and we entered a plane.

"Where r we going?"

I asked.

"Sleep now, we shall arrive in a few hours."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the plane landing.

I wondered where he would take me.

As i got out of the plane, I felt a warm gush of wind.

"Roza, welcome to Hawaii."

I gasped.

I am soo excited.

I wonder what we will get up to.

* * *

We were walking on the beach, having a romantic picnic.

We were kissing and hugging.

I looked at him and he led me towards a small CABIN in the middle of the beach.

It was lighted with candles and pictures of all the memories we had together.

I got on the bed and started stripping.

I looked at him and kissed him so hard we were panting.

* * *

 **REMEMBER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULLY FOUCUSED ON REVIEW ANSWERING**


	26. Another Surprise -23

**Skipped the reviews coz i wanted to get this chapter started**

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of Dimitri yawning.

I suddenly felt this lurching in my stomach.

I ran to the toilet and threw up.

"Roza, Roza! Are you okay?"

"Im fine, i think i had food poisoning."

I was startled and immediately called Lissa

It rang for a while and at last crackled and see picked up.

"Liss!"

"Rose, why didn't you contact me through that bond?"

"Oh, i wasn't thinking. Anyways what do i do, I just threw up, and i have been constantly been feeling not that well AND i haven't had my period yet! i haven't told Dimitri yet and have had a wall up to block him but he can sense something is wrong."

Lissa gasped with excitement "Well come one then, lets go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test."

"But h-how, I'm a dhampir, this isn't possible."

"Rose, with you, anythings possible."

I hung up with her and walked out of the bathroom and started to put my jacket on.

Dimitri coughed behind me.

"where r u going?"

"out, ill be back soon"

"ok then, be safe."

I left and met up with Lissa at the pharmacy, we went to the human world because we didn't want anyone knowing.

"Are you ready Rose?"

I didn't reply i was unsure.

I went in and bought the pregnancy test off the counter.

I went inside the nearest toilet,

AND...

* * *

 **SORRY for the long wait, someone stole my mac so i had to get a new one.**

 **pls review tons and i will** **reply next batch.**

 **also review saying if u want Rose to have a child.**

 **If not many ppl review or PM me then Rose won't have her child.**


	27. Well -24

**sorry i have taken so long but it was coz I'm on holiday and had lots of exams.**

* * *

 ** _gabergirl chapter 26 . 7h ago_**

I WANT HER TOO! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR THE CLIFFY! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

: Haha i think your wishes may be granted. Please review more.

 **Keekeeboo96 chapter 26 . 8h ago**

and she's pregnant

:oooh maybe maybe not.

 **Lissa Sage chapter 26 . 13h ago**

Ooh rose is probably having a baby I hope it will have some cool Russian name

: it all depends on the readers.

 **Vinaa Belikova chapter 26 . Oct 23**

YES definitely Rose & Dimitri deserve that after all they have been through.  
Dimitri should also listen her out before getting angry and all... cause most stories do that when she tells him. think about... D knows that he can trust R. thinking that she cheated on him is just not right.  
keep going, love this story.

: ok i will take your advice.

 **Ahaneyan chapter 26 . Oct 23**

Definitely give them a child!

:maybb

 **Guest chapter 26 . Oct 23**

You should have written that she says "I think I "have" food poisoning NOT had. Had assumes it is the past not the present.

:sorry, i will try harder and correct my errors.

 **sara. chapter 26 . Oct 23**

Please keep going and yes let her have a child please! Love the story so far keep up the great work! Sara Anne.

: aha thanks so much

 **8abbie8 chapter 26 . Oct 23**

Yes! Love what's happening, please have Rose have a baby! And of course my new signature review: Holy cow disease!

:hahahha

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 26 . Oct 23**

yay your back! yes and no... idk if she should have a kid! maybe she would be sad if she didn't but i t would cause problems if she did! idk if you have something planned and this is an idea but maybe she could have a kid and then when its been a couple weeks after you could like skip ahead to when the kids a little older or something? idk but no, I don't think she should have a kid. I may change my mind tho. SORRY THIS HAS BEEN SUCH A BIG REVIEW

:its fine, please review lots, i love when ppl review. especially u.

* * *

 **Since MANY people have reviewed and told me they want Rose to have a child, i will make my readers wishes come true.**

 **Remember this fan fic is made from the readers and just guided by me.**

 **So pls review and PM me all your ideas and thoughts!**

* * *

RPOV

I looked down, I saw 2 little positive signs on the test.

I screamed.

I was in shock, I have always wanted my own child and could never have given Dimitri one but i was scared because what if i wasn't a good mother. What if my amazing child hated me like i hated my own mother. What. If.

 _LISS, GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW._ I told her through the bond.

I heard her scurrying feet and she said.

"Tell me what happened! IM SO EXCITED!" she squealed.

"IM PREGANANT!"

She screamed.

"Rose, r u ok?"

"Yep, it was very shocking at first, and i am scared but this is the most amazing thing. I-i can't wait to tell Dimitri."

I was bursting to tell Dimitri, I couldn't wait. I have always felt guilty knowing that i could never give Dimitri a chance to be a father and i hated it. But now, the burden was gone and i was over the moon.

I know we had the bond and all but i have been blocking him the whole time, I wanted to tell him in person.

"Liss, lets go. To the car." I was laughing of happiness and crying too. I just couldn't believe it.

In the car we put on the radio and one of my favourite songs came on and i couldn't stop singing to it.

* * *

*Love Story* *By Taylor Swift*

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say ''hello'', little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''

''Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''  
Oh oh oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

''Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say... yes"

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

* * *

DPOV

Where was Roza? I was starting to get worried since when i tried to communicate to her, her walls were up and i didn't know what was happening.

I just hope she is ok.

* * *

RPOV

"AGHHHH" I WAS SCREAMING.

I WAS SO HAPPY.

We arrived back at home and i slowly opened the door.

I saw Dimitri on the couch with his hand on his head.

"Comrade? Whats wrong?"

He stood up in shock.

"R-roza, where were u?"

"Dimitri i have to tell u something...IM PREGNANT!"

He picked me up and laughed, i could feel his happiness through the bond.

"Roza, im so overjoyed. i never thought this could happen and i just love you so much. i already love our unborn baby so much."

He went and kissed my stomach. I giggled.

* * *

Then Liss contacted me

 _PLease, please can i tell the others. Pleaseee_

 _I replied_

 _Fineeeee, just make sure i lots of presents. haha._

* * *

 _"Roza, u just make me CRAZY"_

 _HE picked me up and twirled me around. We made that night very special._

* * *

NEXT DAY

DPOV

Im so happy, i can't believe it.

"Roza, come on, time to see Dr Olendski. Hurry, we are going to be late."

She rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sooooo early"

"ROza, its already 1pm. u were asleep for so long."

"Dimitri, its not my fault last night was so _eventful"_

I chuckled.

* * *

RPOV

"Wow, i have never seen a case ever like this, you two really are extraordinary."

Dr Olendski went on and on.

"Can we just find out what gender our baby is." I asked impatiently but with a sweet tone.

"The thing is usually with normal pregnancies, you have around 12 months since the baby is born. But in this case it seems that your baby will be born on 6. So i can find out the gender of your baby right now actually."

I smiled and held Dimitri's hand.

I lay down on the strange bed and the Dr put a very cold long feely thing on my stomach.

"Look at the screen, that is your baby"

I looked at the screen, it wasn't a tiny pea i was expecting, the baby there was quite advanced and i could see small features.

Dr Olendski looked closer.

"Its a boy!"

I gasped with excitement.

i would have been happy either way but just hearing it was making me cry.

I looked at Dimitri, tears streaming down his face.

"hey comrade, why are your trying now. i didn't know u had pregnancy hormones too."

I laughed, teasing him.

"I know, its just so"*Happ

"Beautiful" We said in unison.

Then we kissed lovingly.

"What do we name him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

On the way back to the car, we put on the radio and heard a song very similar to how we were feeling.

* * *

*Happy*

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

* * *

 **MOMENT OF TRUTH**

 **WHAT TO NAME THEIR BABY BOY.**

 **PLS REVIEW THE NAME U WANT**

 **CHOOSE FROM:**

 **ELI**

 **IVAN**

 **ZED**

 **JACK**

 **JAKE**

 **BEN**

 **ALEX**

 **KADEN**

 **ACE**

 **HUNTER**

 **PLS REVIEW**

 **REMEMBER EVERY REVIEW COUNTS.**


	28. List of Songs

**Every few random chapters, i will show a list of songs.**

 **TRY AND GUESS THE SONGS.**

 **IF U GET IT RIGHT I WILL GIVE U A SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **and u have to be the first one to get it right and review the answer.**

 **I also might cut some bits of the song which make it obvious which ones they are.**

* * *

 _ **number 1**_

Let it fade to black

Let me run my fingers down your back  
Lets whisper, let's don't talk  
Baby, leave my T-shirt in the hall

Like a needle finds a groove,  
Baby, we'll remember what to do  
To drown out every distraction,  
It's time we made it happen

Strip it down, strip it down  
Back to you and me like it used to be  
When it was an old back road with an old school beat  
Cowboy boots by your little bare feet  
Let it out, tell me right now  
Everything I need in them white cotton sheets  
Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat  
Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans  
We both know that we lost it somehow  
Let's get it found  
Strip it down, down, down

I wanna drop this cell phone now  
And let it shatter on the ground  
They ain't holdin' nothin' these two hands  
Until they're holding you again

Oh, strip it down, strip it down  
Back to you and me like it used to be  
When it was an old back road with an old school beat  
Cowboy boots by your little bare feet  
Let it out, tell me right now  
Everything I need in them white cotton sheets  
Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat  
Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans  
We both know that we lost it somehow  
Let's get it found  
Strip it down, down, down  
Strip it down, down, down

I don't wanna let you go  
No, not tonight  
I just wanna love you so bad, baby  
So lets close our eyes

And strip it down, strip it down  
Back to you and me like it used to be  
When it was an old back road with an old school beat  
Cowboy boots by your little bare feet  
Let it out, tell me right now  
Everything I need in them white cotton sheets  
Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat  
Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans  
We both know that we lost it somehow

* * *

 ** _Number 2_**

Get on my elevator, baby we're going up  
Give me that now and later, I can't get enough  
So much to discover, please don't stop me now (don't stop me)  
Every time I touch you, you lift right off the ground

Let them go, all the one's tryna get in the door  
I'mma go where they all couldn't go  
Up a floor, up a floor, up a floor, oh

I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
Yeah, there's levels to your love  
And I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
And I keep on climbing up

(Rooftop)  
(Up-up-up, up-up-up, up-up-up)  
(Up-up-up, up-up-up, up-up-up)  
(Up-up-up, up-up-up, up-up-up)  
(Up-up-up, up-up-up, up-up-up)

Aw yeah, just walking up on the ceiling, dancing up on the wall  
You and that drug you're dealing, should be against the law  
All this heat keep rising, make you stop, drop, and roll  
I'm bottling up the lightning, supernatural

Let them go, all the one's tryna get in the door  
I'mma go where they all couldn't go  
Up a floor, up a floor, up a floor, oh

I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
Yeah, there's levels to your love  
And I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
And I keep on climbing up

Levels, levels, levels, levels  
Levels to your love  
Yeah, heaven can't reach us  
Yeah, we're high-fiving Jesus  
Yeah, yeah

And I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
Yeah, there's levels to your love  
And I know, we can get higher  
There's levels to your love  
And I keep on climbing up

(Take them to the rooftop)  
Oh, levels  
There's levels to your love, yeah, yeah  
Levels, levels, levels, levels  
Oh, oh, yeah, get on my level  
There's levels to your love and I keep on climbing up

* * *

 _ **Number 3**_

Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'mma little curious too  
Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret, can you?

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

Tell me if I won  
If I did  
What's my prize?  
I just wanna play with you, too  
Even if they judge  
Fuck it all  
Do the time  
I just wanna have some fun with you

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer

Shhhh...don't tell your mother  
Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

(Take me down) We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared) Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I

* * *

 _ **number 4**_

It's so hard to sleep  
I got the sheets on the floor  
Listen to me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah

In the back of the cab  
I tip the driver, head to town  
Give me the best  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it back  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you  
Just to get up next you

You open the door  
There ain't nothing but a smile drawn to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, baby I'm yours  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you  
Just to get up next you

Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you

Girl, you don't want  
I want you to want me  
And if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you  
Just to get up next you

* * *

 _ **number 5**_

I'm on my 14 carats  
I'm 14 carat  
Doing it up like Midas, mhm  
Now you say I got a touch  
So good, so good  
Make you never wanna leave  
So don't, so don't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I'm on my marquise diamonds  
I'm a marquise diamond  
Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm  
You say I give it to you hard  
So bad, so bad  
Make you never wanna leave  
I won't, I won't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you,

Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm...

Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

Hold on, take a minute, love  
'Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up  
Like we mess around in triple cuffs  
Stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up  
Pants sag like I don't give a  
I ain't trying to mess your fitness up  
And I ain't trying to get you into stuff  
But the way you touchin' on me in the club  
Rubbin' on my miniature  
John Hancock, the signature  
Any time I hit it, know she feelin' for it through  
And every time we get up, always end up on the news  
Ain't worried bout no press and ain't worried bout the next chick  
They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you  
Jackpot, hit the jackpot (Whoo!)  
Just met a bad miss without the ass shots (Whoo!)  
You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you?  
You look good, girl, bet it feel good, don't it?

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...  
Uh-huh, uh-huh...

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

* * *

REVIEW LOADS.

 **and after this chapter u will find out rose's and dimitri's baby's name.**

 **The reason is BECAUSE U STILLL NEED TO KEEP REVIEWING THE NAMES**

 **RECAP**

 **CHOICES ARE**

 **IVAN**

 **HUNTER**

 **ALEX**

 **ACE**

 **JAKE**

 **RESULTS SO FAR ARE**

 **IVAN :3**

 **HUNTER :2**

 **ALEX :1**

 **ACE:1**

 **JAKE:1**

 **EVERY VOTE COUNTS**


	29. Quick Thing about names

**REVIEW NOW**

 **ITS IS BETWEEN**

 **HUNTER BELIKOV (ivan will be the middle name)**

 **AND**

 **IVAN BELIKOV (hunter will be the middle name)**

 **THANKS SO MUCH NOW REVIEW QUICK, OR U WILL MISS YOUR CHANCE.**

 **EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!**


	30. BirthyTime -25

**Hey guys i have received lots of review/votes and i thank every1 for taking part.**

 **the name will be revealed later in the chapter.**

* * *

RPOV

I looked down at my stomach and wondered how something so beautiful could be inside me.

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

"AHHHHHHHHH." I screamed.

I heard Dimitri running down the stairs.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"Shut up, what do u think! Im in labour!"

"Rose, don't panic ill drive u to the hospital"

"Panic my arse, if it wasn't for u i wouldnt be in the position. AHHHHH! lets go"

I wouldnt have to worry calling Lissa coz of the bond she would probably feel it and go to the hospital straight away.

On the way, in the car, i felt bad for Dimitri since we were bonded and he must of felt my contractions too. That must be weird for a man to have.

Especially when my water broke, ughghh.

"Sorry Dimitri." I whispered and gasped.

"Its ok"

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

RPOV

Dr Olenski said to me "Look hold your beautiful baby boy. whats his name?"

I looked up to Dimitri

"Hunter Ivan Hathaway Belikov"

Dimitri smiled at me, happy for the baby and happy that i used Ivan's name.

Liss began to say "His chubby cheeks are so cuteeee!"

* * *

15 YEARS LATER

RPOV

Well since Hunter was developing quite fast, the first years of his life was quite advanced but later on he started to return slightly normal.

Hunter was very special, he was a Dhampir who had Spirit. I was very proud since he was top of the class in 's. Obviously following in his parents footsteps.

As well as that he was kinda a super dhampir, i dunno why but he had like enhanced strength. Anyways he was the perfect son. And he had found a girlfriend too, her name was Snow, she was a dhampir too and they worked perfectly together whilst fighting Strigoi. Yes my son Hunter has already had his first battle and killed 1 of his own, as well as Snow, they were both ambushed. Hunter and Snow had been together for literally most of their life. I think they are soul mates.

Anyways lets talk about me. I am head guardian for Lissa at court. Dimitri is Christian's head guardian so we obviously see each other, a lot.

Christian also started his own academy for Moroi, it is for offensive magic on the Strigoi.

Tatiana stepped down and let Lissa have the crown. She is the best queen ever. She has a son called Archer. He is just a few months younger than Hunter.

Hunter and Archer are best friends and i swear Lissa copied me using an awesome name. But Archer is sweet, just turned 15 and has a moroi girlfriend too, called Dove. It was a bit ironic with the names but their names were awesome.

Archer and Dove both had fire magic so if involved with any fighting, Hunter and Archer would fight together whilst Snow and Dove would work together. oh yeah and Snow and Dove were best friends too, always talking about girly stuff.

* * *

RPOV

"HUNTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW" I screamed upstairs.

"COMING MUM!"

He came running down.

"Hunter i need to talk to you, by the way, bring Snow down here."

"W-what how did u know she was here?"

"Hunter, i am you mother, i wasn't born yesterday and i myself had these moments too, haha"

Snow appeared. I had known Snow since she was 3 so we were quite close and i was like her mother, since hers died in a Strigoi attack.

"Ok, so we are all going on holiday!"

"Really, yesss" Hunter exclaimed.

"omggg omg thank u so much Rose."

"wheres dad?" Hunter asked

"Oh he's just getting supplies and stuff for the trip. so Aunt Lissa, Uncle Christian, Archer, Dove, Eddie, Mia and us are all coming."

Eddie and Mia were an item, never leaving each others sides.

"Where are we going mum?"

"London"

* * *

 **Did u like this, i wanted to skip the baby moments coz its always quite boring.**

 **review if u liked this and the name choice.**

 **Do u like the names Hunter, Archer, Snow, Dove.**

 **PLS review and gimme ideas and everything pls.**

 **I will be answering reviews again in the next chapter.**

 **heres a random song of the day,**

"The Hills" 

Your man on the road, he doing promo  
You said keep our business on the low-low  
I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone  
'Cause you look even better than the photos  
I can't find your house, send me the info  
Driving through the gated residential  
Found out I was coming, sent your friends home  
Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know

I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

I'ma let you know and keep it simple  
Tryna keep it up, don't seem so simple  
I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you  
You gon' have to do it at my tempo  
Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs start to feeling like it's decaf  
I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
And all these motherfuckers want a real love

I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes  
Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?  
Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies  
Only you to trust, only you

I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

What about love? What about love?


	31. London -26

**Thank u guys so much for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Vinaa Belikova chapter 30 . 44m ago**

the time has flown, the story has skipped so much. what about Olena and Abe/janine being involved in their lives...

Ivan Hunter Belikov

 ** _ok they will be soon._**

Ivan is the most appropriate with D's history sorta ish...

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 30 . 3h ago**

yay!fan girl screams* loved it SOOOOO MUCH! I have to say, this is my all time favorite story, and you just keep making it better!

 ** _awww thanks so muchh_**

 **Lissa Sage chapter 30 . 4h ago**

How about, whilst they are in London Strigoi attack and Hunter is turned and then you go into snow 's POV as she travels Europe to try and get him back

 ** _ill_** ** _take that into account._**

* * *

HUNTERPOV

"Yeessss."

i turned around and kissed Snow.

She blushed knowing that my mum was right in front of us.

"Ahem" my mum coughed.

She began "Listen, i know you are together and that but lets keep the PDA to the minimum." She teased.

She really was the best mum ever. I never really knew her mum. I know that my mum hated her but i never really knew why.

After all my grandma was Janine Hathaway. An amazing guardian. Well my mum was even better but still. All i remembered about my grandfather was he dressed funnily and was one of the most feared mobster/mafia bosses in the world.

"Hunter, come on lets go pack" snow said.

I walked hand in hand with snow to her room and dropped her off before making my way to my room.

I packed nearly everything, i had forgotten to ask how long we were staying for so.

"MUM! HOW LONG ARE WE STAYING FOR" i shouted down the stairs.

"2 WEEKS!" she called out.

"OK!"

i packed some new trainers i got recently, my favourite red and black nike. Then my clothes, i brought my hat and sunglasses. We were going there in the summer so if wasn't going to be cold.

I had to quickly call Archer, he would be so excited too.

"Hey" i said

"wassup"

"Did u hear about the trip to London?"

"I heard, I'm so happy, especially to bring Dove and show her around."

"Arch, u haven't even been there before"

"Hunt, no need to get overly mental mate."

Archer was the romantic, just like his dad, uncle Ozera. Always giving sweet notes of love quotes every morning to Aunt Lissa.

"Hunt, ill bring her everywhere, and ill find the most romantic spot ever and we can have a picnic in the moonlight."

"Arch, i think it will be just a little cold to have a picnic at midnight in london"

He was also a bit impractical too.

"Bye"

"bye, see u tomorrow"

* * *

ARCHERPOV

i lay in my bed. I wanted to be the best boyfriend ever and shower Dove with love and happiness.

I wanted to make it special.

I am turning 16 in around 11 months. My birthday is June 24th whilst Hunter's was December 24th.

I packed an then lay in my bed dreaming of my trip to London.

* * *

SNOWPOV

I rushed into my room, drastically packing everything.

I wanted to have every single thing sorted out.

After i had packed all i needed, i went to have a shower.

I was in the bathroom and just took all my clothes off about to turn the shower on when i heard a voice.

"Snow?" Hunter said.

Fuck.

Before i had any time to do anything, he walked into the bathroom.

He froze as he saw me. It was the first time he saw me naked, other than when we were 6 years old.

He blushed and both of us froze.

"Err, Im so sorry Snow. I didn't know you were naked."

".."

He walked up to me and kissed me, showing how he was sorry.

I kissed him back.

He started to undress until he was fully naked, whilst kissing me at the same time.

"Snow, now its even. U have seen me and i have seen u. i didn't want you feel embarrassed"

I stared at him, he was so sweet.

We started to get dressed as i forgot about my shower. Ill just have it tomorrow and i slept in his arms that night.

* * *

DOVEPOV

"ARCH, GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed.

Mostly because he left his underwear in my toilet.

Like how did this even get here?

"Dove, whats the matter?"

"This" i pointed to his underwear.

"oh, i was having a shower in your room and i left it here, sorry"

"Arch, I'm sorry i got mad. it was actually more of a shock."

"Its fine, i shouldn't have left it here"

I kissed him, he kissed me back.

"Dove, I-I love you"

"Archer, i love you too"

We kissed and it seemed like forever and we fell asleep next to each other in complete happiness and bliss.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

RPOV

ugggh so much things to get ready for. i called everyone to come and we all gathered by the private plane Liss had.

Stressful.

We all got on the plane and most of us slept except the 4 lovebirds in the corner.

DPOV

My eyes were burning, Hunter didn't have to be that obvious. Ugh they were making out in the corner and i could hear as they were gasping for breaths.

Anyways, if they were then i could too.

I stood up and walked over to Roza's seat where i grabbed her arm and we both stood up in the middle of the jet, making out.

She felt so good, i haven't kissed her in a few days since there was all the stress of London.

"Ewwww" Hunter said.

"Speak for yourself" i replied chuckling away.

Roza slapped my arm.

"Don't encourage them!"

"you know you love me"

"yes i do"

HPOV

a few hours later we arrived in London. It was slightly colder than America but since it was summer we weren't that cold.

I got out of the plane and felt the nice breeze.

I took Snow in my arm and saw her aura was shining with love.

this was going to be a great holiday.

* * *

 **pls review especially since this was one of the ONLY chapters without A CLIFFHANGER.**

* * *

random song now

* * *

"Stitches"

I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 _[x3:]_  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches


	32. ATTACKKKKK -27

**PLS REVIEW**

 **Vinaa Belikova chapter 31 . 10h ago**

Love where the story is heading... :)

 _ **Aww thanks so much**_

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 31 . 19h ago**

CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ITS LIKE! hunter should get captured by strigoi. THATS ONPY AN IDEA, I LOVE WHATEVER YOU DO INYOUR BOOK!

 _ **thanks i hope you like what i have in this chapter.**_

* * *

RPOV

We all went to out to our hotel, we altogether had a lot of rooms.

One for Christian and Lissa, Dimitri and I, Eddie and Mia, Hunter and Snow and Archer and Dove.

It was like the perfect family. I just couldn't stop thinking how lucky we all were.

* * *

RPOV

I looked to my left and suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea. I doubled down to the floor.

"Mum?"

"S-s-strigoi"

Everyone in the room got prepared.

Dimitri and Eddie got their defensive stances on, Hunter and Archer paired up ready as well as Snow and Dove. Christian defensively stood in front of Lissa, ready for anything. If we weren't about to be attacked. We all looked pretty badass.

I was still on the floor, getting up when suddenly a Strigoi attacked me. I quickly got my silver stake and drove it through its heart.

Then i got up and looked around, i saw 40 Strigoi surrounding us.

I looked at everyones faces, the kids looked worried and i realised that this was their first real experience.

We all started fighting for a while, fire everywhere and sounds of cries.

We were all completely worn out and there were 20 more Strigoi left, then behind them I saw more coming. Jeez how many were there.

* * *

HPOV

fight. fight. fight.

don't. let. Snow. get. hurt.

protect. protect. protect.

I staked whilst Snow burnt them. We worked in perfect sync.

I could tell she was getting worn out but we still had to keep fighting.

* * *

HPOV

I looked to my right and saw Snow fighting, she looked so beautiful. Then out of the corner of my eye, i saw Archer collapse to the ground.

There was a Strigoi above him, about to kill him.

I ran towards him, not caring about my own safety.

They come first.

My best friend comes first.

Before me.

Before my life.

I ran in-between them and felt something cold.

I staggered back and felt a cold sensation.

"Hunter!" Archer called.

He looked blurry to me.

I looked to the floor and saw blood dripping to the floor.

My blood.

I looked at my stomach.

The Strigoi stabbed me, i was bleeding to death.

The knife was still there.

As i took out the knife, i cried out in pain.

I saw everyone turn their heads to me.

I gasped in pain and i fell on the floor, gasping for air.

Snow ran up to me, crying her eyes out.

she was so blurry to me.

i couldn't see her clearly.

I felt hands on me.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **hope u like it**

 **SHORT BUT EFFECTIVE.**

 **PLS REVIEW**

 **ON WHAT U THINK**

 **IDEAS**

 **WHAT U WANT TO HAPPEN**

 **GIMME IDEAS COZ IM STILL THINKING**

 **DO U WANT STRIGOI TO BE THE HANDS**

 **OR**

 **RESCUERS**

* * *

Now a song

 **"Love You Like A Love Song"**

 _[Verse 1]_  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

 _[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

 _[Verse 2]_  
Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

 _[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

 _[Bridge]_  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

 _[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...


	33. what happens next -28

**Thanks all for reviewing but pls review more.**

 **Rose7031 chapter 32 . Oct 27**

Please update I need to know if he is alive

_U shall see now

 **8abbie8 chapter 32 . Oct 27**

Cool, love the story, cuteness! Holy cow disease! Please continue! Maybe some baby cuteness as flashbacks for Rose or Dimitri\

_mayb

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 32 . Oct 27**

yes, very effective... WHAT HAPPENS!

_haha read to find out.

* * *

RPOV

I watched as Hunter fell to the ground, my heart felt like it was breaking.

As i ran towards him, i saw 5 strigoi drag him away. I managed to get there in time to kill 2 of them but they still managed to escape.

After i realised they he was gone, i dropped to my knees crying.

I had forgotten that there was still Strigoi in the area. But i couldn't think about that right now.

Suddenly i felt a blow to the back of my head and i too blacked out.

* * *

HPOV

I woke up tied to post with chains. My eyes were still a bit hazy and i looked across and saw my mum.

She was bleeding really badly and had cuts all over her.

"Mum?"

I tried to move to her when i felt this searing pain in my stomach.

"Aghhhhh"

I looked down and remembered the knife stabbing me. I was bleeding out.

"Hunt, don't move. You'll only make it worse."

I could tell she was struggling not to cry.

"Mum, where are we?"

"Strigoi, Strigoi captured us last night."

* * *

HPOV

A strigoi entered, he had this crazed look on his face.

"Oh look at you, mother and son. Be careful of that wound, you could get infected"

He smiled sarcastically.

My mum spoke up

"Please, get him some bandages or some antiseptic. Please."

The Strigoi laughed.

"Well, thats no fun isn't it"

My mum was desperate now, i tried to say something but it hurt too much.

"I'll do anything. I swear"

"Interesting, from now on. We will give you your sons medication but for a price."

"What is it"

"2 things for you, the mother must pay the price for her son. You must not resist. If you do, no medication will be given."

I managed to fight through the pain.

"NO! Mum don't do this."

The strigoi laughed once more

"Its too late now."

He left the room when 5 strigoi came in.

They barked orders to each other.

"Hold her down."

They started to kick her and punch her. She was gasping for air and fought the urge to resist.

She was on the floor crying whilst they beat her up.

"STOPP!NOOO!"

I screamed but they carried on for 10 minutes.

I Couldn't breathe, it was too much for me.

When they left, she was on the floor with a pool of blood around her. She looked like she was barely alive.

I tried to go over there but the chains held me back.

Then moroi entered the room.

"I am here to help, i am a doctor."

"Please, tend to my mum first."

"Im sorry, no can do. They said that you are my first priority."

She wrapped me up with bandages and cleaned my wound.

Then she went over to my mum and started to wipe the blood off her face, clean the many wounds.

Then she curtly left.

I fell asleep filled with worry when Uncle Adrian had come into my dreams.

I hadn't seen him in ages, since he was forced to go to England by his parents.

"Uncle Addy, help! My mum is dying. they beat her up so badly."

"I know, she was knocked out so bad that i couldn't reach her. "

He touched the wound on my stomach. I winced.

"Its-f-fine."

"No, its not."

He put his hands on my stomach and i felt a tingly sensation.

"H-h-how? I thought you couldn't heal through a dream?"

"i learnt in England."

"You can heal mum when she comes back in our dreams."

* * *

PLS REVIEW

 **I WILL ONLY POST NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 6 REVIEW.**

 **6 REVIEWS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WILL ONLY POST WHEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 REVIEWS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 REVIEWS**


	34. Flashbacks -29

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 33 . 7h ago**

THIS IS ALSO REVIEW

haha

 **Dustyrose2009 chapter 33 . 7h ago**

THIS IS REVIEW

haha again

 **Guest chapter 33 . 10h ago**

please write back

will do, thanks for review, review more

 **kickasskika chapter 33 . 11h ago**

I love where this story is going. Keep up the great work :)

thanks so much, nice to hear from a nice face

 **8abbie8 chapter 33 . 18h ago**

Holy cow disease! Love this, please update soon!

holy cow disease

 **Alexlc chapter 33 . 20h ago**

Poor rose and Hunter. Dimitri must be going nuts. :(

ik, poor poor dimitri

 **gabergirl chapter 33 . 22h ago**

here is a review! omg i really hope adrian can heal her and then they can get out! Omg please update soon/people review!

mayb, u shall see.

* * *

DPOV

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hunter was crying now, we had to get up again. But it was fine since i could do it with my beautiful Roza. I saw her moan in bed and finally get up, dragging me with her._

 _We both_ _groggily went over to his cot and shushed him, i looked at Roza, she was so beautiful in that moment. My wife holding our son in her arms. I wish it could stay like this forever, so i got my camera and took a picture. They just looked so amazing._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I stared at the picture, Roza looked so concerned and loving, i missed them both so much. I had been trying all night to be in contact with roza through our bond but it failed. I couldn't talk to her but i felt her pain, it felt like a powerful blow to my stomach and body each time. I wanted to just reach out to her and hug her, but i guess that she was completely knocked out, i had to just wait till she was conscious again.

* * *

ARCHERPOV

* _Flashback*_

 _Hunter and I were creeping through the school about to pull a prank on Alto, i had heard that Alto had also given our mums a hard time too._

 _It was Hunter's idea but i had done most of the scheming. As Alto walked through the door, we silly sprayed his face that he couldn't see us and ran out. But he came after us and caught me._

 _He was screaming at me and then Hunter appeared punching him in the face._

 _He went straight up to Alto and told him that it was all his own idea and that i had nothing to do with it._

 _He afterwards had spent 5 days of detentions, no break, no lunch break and night detention._

 _I will never forget when he did that for me._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _Hunter was always there for me, he always saved me, and i didn't do anything back really. I am the worst friend and i need to find him._

* * *

RPOV

i opened my eyes and saw and quickly checked Hunter, i was at ease, seeing the bandages on his stomach and healing slightly now. I would definitely rather that i die instead of him, without a doubt.

"Mum!" HE screamed.

"Hunter, its ok. It wasn't so bad, you know it didn't really hurt."

I was literally lying through my teeth. The pain was agonizing and if i moved, i would cry out in pain. But i didn't want him to worry.

"Mum, not you are not ok." He was struggling not to let the tears in his eyes come out.

"Wait, Hunter, i fell something through the bond."

 ** _Rose?_**

 ** _Liss!_**

 ** _where are you?_**

 ** _I don't know, how is everyone_**

 ** _not good, everyone is worried sick. adrian came to hunter in his dreams and healed him so no need to worry._**

 ** _ok, phew it was scaring me. I have no idea but the strigoi thinks that this is all a game._**

 ** _Rose, every single guardian is looking for you. The head of the QUEENS'S guardian WILL be found._**

 ** _Haha liss, i miss you so much. wait i hear some voices, i know that we are underground. we are in a cave somewhere underground but it's not too far i remember._**

 ** _ok_**

 ** _"_** Hunter, i know that you have been healed by uncle addy but still keep you bandages on otherwise they will know that you are not injured anymore and are able to fight. They are coming to rescue us so just sit tight."

"Ok mum, please fall asleep soon so that Uncle Addy can heal you. He really wants to and misses you."

I started to drift off into deep sleep.

* * *

"Adrian!" I screamed as i ran towards him, it hurt like hell but i was able to bear through tit.

"Rose! I've missed you so much, when i heard that you were captured, I-i-i didn't know what to do."

He put his hands on my shoulders and started to heal me.

"Thank you Adrian so much. I have to go soon because i fell someone waking me up, I miss you so much."

"Rose, let me at least put on some music before you go."

"Jar Of Hearts" 

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?


	35. please

**Look, I'm rly sorry. I will do the next chapter very soon if u do this first.**

 **I want to do a medical blog thing and i just started.**

 **Can u take a look at the link and maybe comment or fav it.**

 **I will be extremely grateful.**

 **IF u comment , write your name at the end and i will give u a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE**

THE LINK IS ON MY BIO.

PLS LOOK, BEGGING.


	36. What to do -30

**ѕσяяу? i haven't updated in a while, its coz i have so many exams.**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up shivering. Its so cold here.

I looked over to Hunter.

"Hunt, are you okay?"

He looked at me sadly, "Yes, I'm more worried about you, did Uncle Addy come and heal you?"

I nodded at him.

Just then i heard a creaking sound, the door slowly opened revealing a taunting face.

"Hello there, i see your friend Adrian has been busy."

I stared at him and spat on the floor.

"Rude, Hathaway rude, we have been waiting for you for quite a while, you are quite the special thing, both of you. AS soon as you are awakened, we can then begin to take over the Moroi and Dhampir world to become fully Strigoi, we will no longer be the hunted but we will be the ones hunting."

He laughed manically.

Hunter gave him a dirty look and said, "stupid Strigoi, that will never ever happen"

I then felt something,

 **D: Roza its me.**

 **R: I miss you so much, they are planning to make us Strigoi for their stupid plan.**

 **D: I will never let that happen, ever. I will find you, I promise.**

 **R: i love you so much.**

* * *

ѕσяяу㈶9 that was a short one, its just to show that ill be back


End file.
